Tears of Blood
by xXxUchiha DaisyxXx
Summary: From my twinny's story, which I had started, and will take over once more, on Quizilla; A story about love, drama, and Daisy teasing Sasuke and Naruto about fxcking each other. Full summary inside.
1. Info about Daisy Hikari

Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.

Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.

... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD

**Note: I made this a LONG time ago. XD Like, I was almost 11... I am now 13. xD**

Name- Daisy Hikari (Daisy means day's eye and Hikari means light)

Age- 16

Birthday- May 8, 1992

Looks- Long, red hair, that you sometimes put in 2 blue extensions; one of either side of your hair. Blue-green eyes that change dark green in the sunlight and when it's dark. You always paint your left-hand nails purple and your right-hand nails a pearly black. You almost always wear your hair down, except when your training. You always wear an opal ring that's shaped like a flower, on your right-hand ring finger, that your dad gave you on your 12th birthday; and you always wear necklace, that your mom gave you for your 12th birthday.

Personality- can be sarcastic, nice when people are nice to you, smart-ass, stubborn, takes random showers, can vibrate your eyes, loves your wolf Midnight, loves to play with people's minds using Genjutsu, yells out random things, can get serious when the time comes, even though you have a sad past you always appear happy and try to not cry because you don't want people to worry. Very, **very** random.

likes- vanilla ice cream, ramen, taking walks at midnight, randomly taking a shower, playing the flute, freaking out people when you vibrate your eyes, Midnight, the colors black, green, sometimes orange and purple, to play with people's minds, toast with butter, BACON!!, simple things, being random, Itachi, drawing, Sasuke.

dislikes- annoying people, people who won't leave you alone, people who treat you like a kid, strangers, when people are mean to Midnight, fangirls and fanboys but you don't mind Sakura, when people worry about you.

Pets- Midnight, a wolf that's as black as midnight...

background- You are friends with Sasuke because you are cold and hate annoying people too. Your parents were murdered on your 12th birthday, but it didn't really affect you because, sure you loved them, but they always wanted you to become a killing machine and the fact that you killed your own parents were friends with the Uchiha family so that's how you know Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi used to talk to you when you two went to school together, but after he killed his clan you never saw him again. Sasuke talks to you whenever he's not being surrounded by annoying you were little, Itachi used to help train you, but he asked only one thing.

*Flashback*

"TACHI!!!!" a 8-year-old Daisy calls out the older Uchiha's name, with your flute in your hand. You run into the forest where you know that Itachi always trains. "Yes, Daisy-chan?" Itachi said as you ran over to him and hugged him. "You know how you're going to be a really good ninja when you grow up?" You asked, letting go to Itachi. "Mhm." Itachi said, nodding his head. "Then, can you help me train when we get a little older?" You asked. "Sure, but one thing..." Itachi said, smiling and petting the top of your head. "What's that Tachi?" You said. Tachi was your nickname for Itachi. "Don't turn on me like some people, okay?" Itachi said, with all seriousness a 9-year-old could have.  
"Why would I turn on my mentor for no reason?" You asked, confused. "Just promise, okays?" Itachi said, petting the top of your head again, smiling. "Kays! Thanks Tachi!!" You were confused, but you just smiled and ran off. Itachi just shook his head, smiling and returned back to training.

*End Flashback*

You now live in the Sunagkure (Hiden village in the Sand) in an apartment. You are a Missing-nin from Konoha becuase you killed your parents, but only the Kage, Midnight, Sasuke, and Itachi know that. You told the Kage your story about how you killed your parents and why, so he said you could stay. But, you asked him not to tell anyone and he said okay and asked you what rank you were in when you left. You said you were a Genin and he said okay and blah blah blah. That was when you were 12, now you are 16 and an assasination ANBU. Your mask is looks like Kyuubi. You go to see Sasuke on the weekends, when you and him don't have a mission, but in the forest that surrounds Kohona because you are a Missing-nin, remember? So you can't be seen with Sasuke or else you'll most likely get killed. You still wonder why Itachi killed his whole clan. You were with Itachi the night it think of Itachi sometimes when you look at the pictures of Sasuke and him that you have.

Weapons- kunais, shurikens, needles, windmilll shurikens, but you mostly use throwing stars.

Bloodline- Akemi Hoshi- When activated, everything around the victim(s) go black and all of their senses are cut off. Then, they are surrounded by thousands of stars and they awe the victim and then the stars come at the victom and turn into throwing stars and shurikens, mutilating the victim and killing them.


	2. Deaths

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD**

**(This will start out the day on your 12th birthday)**

* * *

You were walking home with Itachi. You also notice how Itachi's eyes have became more colder than before, like it showed he was dead inside. "Itachi?" You asked sheepishly. "What?" He said, looking at you. You were almost home. "Today is my 12th birthday and I was wandering if you and Sasuke wanted to come over later because I'm not having a party or anything and I want only my friends to come." You said. Itachi and Sasuke were pretty much your only friends becau se people hated you, only because you had red hair. Sasuke and Itachi were the only people who accepted you and were your good friends. "Sure. What time should we come?" He asked. You freaked out. "You will come!?! YAY!! Thank you so so so much!!! I love you Itachi!!!!!" You stopped and gave hima bone-crushing hug. He smiled and patted you on the head. "Daisy, I need to breathe." You both laughed as you let him go to breathe. "Thanks again Itachi. You don't know how much this means to me." You said, looking down and blushing. Okay, so you had a crush on him.... But it's not like you'd admit it to anyone! He laughed and hugged you again. "Sure, anything for my best friend." He said and let go you. "Okay, well, I'll see you around 7ish! Okays?" You said, uncertain. "Okay, I'll make sure to bring Sasuke. And Daisy?" He said. "What?" You asked, wandering. "Two things. One, don;t do anything you'll regret today, okay? I just have the feeling something bad is going to happen. And two, Happy Birthday, Daisy." Itachi said. "You have that feeling too?" You said, scared. You knew something big and bad was going to happen that was going to change your life forever. It scared you. "It's probably nothing." He said, smiling. You gave him another hug and he wrapped his hands around your waist and you shook. "Are you okay, Daisy?" Itachi asked, concerned. "I'm just scared that's all. It's nothing." You got out of his grasp and smiled, scratching the back of your head. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'll see you later, okay?" You smiled again. "Okay, well be good. And Happy Birthday!" He said. You grinned."Okay, thanks Itachi!" And with that you ran off.

~FF to when you got home~

You walked in the house and set your bag on the table. "Mother? Father? I'm home!!" You called, even with knowing that they would probably beat you until you were unconscious. Your dad was a drunk Chuunin and your mom hated you. How come everyone hates you so much? You walked into the living room to see your drunk father yelling at your mother, but stopped as soon as you came in. "Where the hell were you at bi**h?"Your mother asked. "I was at the academy." You said, scared. "We told you that you couldn't go there anymore!!" Your mother yelled. "I can do whatever I want! It's my body and my life and I want to become a ANBU Black Ops!" You said, almost yelling. Your dad hit you, giving you a black eye. "Watch your mouth! You need to have respect! Especially on your birthday! We got you presents, you stupid little carrot-top!" He yelled. "Thanks." You said, being more polite but hating yourself because of it. Your mother walked over to the kitchen and brought an opal ring and a necklace.

"Now say thank you before I hit you again and this time I will be brutal about it!" Your father yelled. "Thanks." You said, rather darkly as you put on the necklace and ring. _*They are pretty cool...*_ You thought. "I hate you! Your not my daughter!!You stupid little carrot-top!" Your mother yelled. She always did this. You mother and father always beat you until you were unconscious, but you were smart enough to fake being out cold. And then did Genjustsu to cover up everything; although Itachi knew about how your parents acted. But this time, they didn't even stop when you were actually almost out. "STOP!! PLEASE STOP!!" You begged. "I HATE YOU!!! YOUR SO WORTHLESS!! I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE A DAUGHTER!! YOU WERE A BIG MISTAKE!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!You stupid little carrot-top!" Your mother yelled. You knew she actually did mean it. "PLEASE STOP!" Your parents just kept hitting and kicking you as you coughed up blood. They kicked you in the stomach and made you cough up more blood. You cried and sobbed and coughed up more blood as they kept hitting you and saying they hate you and how ugly you were and cursing names at you and saying you stupid little carrot-top! You couldn't take it anymore. You have had enough of this crap. This has happened everyday since you were 3 and you were 12 now. "STOP IT NOW." You said, darkly, getting up. Your eyes turned black with white slits. They didn't stop. "You will regret this for the rest of your existence." You said, once more darkly. "You stupid little carrot-top! You stupid little carrot-top! You stupid little carrot-top!" They yelled and kept punching you and smacking you. "Your such a spoiled little brat! I hate you! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE!?! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND WALLOW IN YOUR PATHETIC CARROT-TOP SELF!!!!" They kept it up. You got up fully and yelled, "AKEMI HOSHI!" You didn't know what that was, but it came out instinctively; as if it was programmed to into you. As they were almost dead, as your bloodline thingy wore off, you went into the kitchen with shaky hands and got out a kunai. "I hate you, Daisy! You are so worthless!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! You stupid little carrot-top!" Your mother kept screaming at you. You put your hands on your head and shook it. "NO!! STOP IT!! I HATE YOU ALL!!! DIE!!" You snapped and yelled as you ran over and before you knew it, you slit your parent's throats and they lay dead before you, bleeding out with all their inside out of their throat and their eyes were staring at you.

You screamed as you saw their blood on you; as well as your own. Your stomach was bleeding, you were coughing up blood, black and red colored tears were streaming down your face, you had cuts, bruises, and deep gashes everywhere on you, your clothes were partly ripped, and you looked like you had just got out of a mass murder, barely alive. You star in horror as your eyes turned back to normal green. You were screaming again as you saw their blood on you. You were starting to feel dizzy from the blood lost. "No... Did... I-I just... N-no I-I didn't mean to... I d-didn't m-mean to... They-they just hurt m-me a-and I-I just couldn't t-take it... I-it wasn't m-my fault... I-it wasn't my fault.... w-was it?" You said as you finally saw Itachi and Sasuke in the doorway. You forgot to close the door when you walk in. You looked at Itachi's emotionless face and Sasuke's surprised one. You cried.

"Daisy, I saw the whole thing." Itachi said, calmly. You ran to him, with the bloody kunai still in your hand. Your vision started to become hazy and blurry. It took all of your strength to stop from passing out from blood lost. You sobbed as you hugged him and Sasuke. "I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to! I-i just couldn't t-take it a-anymore! I'm a g-good g-girl, right?! I-it wasn't my fault!!" You sobbed as you felt Itachi tighten on you and Sasuke's hand was on yours. You remembered a song, but didn't really want to sing it at this very moment. "No, Daisy.. It wasn't your fault. We need to get you a medic before you die from blood lost." Itachi said. You started to sing the song.

"You lie silent there before me  
Your tears may mean nothing to me now  
The wind howling at the window  
The Love you never gave  
I give to you."

You dropped the kunai. Itachi and Sasuke just stared at you. You were surprise that you're voice didn't break.

"Really don't deserve it  
But now there's nothing you can do  
So sleep in your only memory of me  
My dearest mother"

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye...  
Goodbye... "

Then, you just stop suddenly. You stopped sobbing. You stopped crying. It was like all your pain-feeling senses were cut off and you felt happy, amused and grateful you killed your only family.

"So insignificant  
Sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
Are you hiding away lost  
Under the sewers  
Maybe flying high in the clouds"  
"Perhaps you're happy without me  
So many seeds have been sown in the field  
And who could sprout up so blessedly  
If I had died...

I would have never felt sad at all  
You will not hear me say I'm sorry  
Where is the light  
I wonder if it's weeping somewhere"  
"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye...  
Goodbye.."

You continued to sing. You tightened your grip on Itachi and kissed him on the cheek and then bent down and kissed Sasuke on the top of the head. "I'm fine now." You said, your voice slightly breaking. "What the hell?" Itachi asked, looking at you curiously. "Heh, I just remembered something...." You said, smirking oddly. "What's that, D?" Sasuke asked, obviously aware of what had taken place. "I'm the last one of my clan. I am the last surviving 'Hikari." You said, simply, but filled with utter lost. Itachi picked you up bridal style and took you over to your room to bandage up everything. You looked at your parent's dead bodies and felt yourself become dizzy and sick to your stomach. You wanted to scream for it all to be a nightmare. Hell, your whole life was a nightmare from the beginning. You covered Sasuke's eyes with your hands. *He shouldn't have to see what a person like me did.* You thought, sadly. Itachi stopped the bleeding, finally and stood up. He kissed the top of your head.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
Goodbye...  
Goodbye..." You sang softly, thinking about the words.

"I think we should let the officials know that the Hikari family is dead. But, whether or not that we should tell them you killed them is up to you, Daisy." Itachi said, still in a calm voice. "You will tell them I did and I will go away from here. I will go to another village. I'll come and visit you also. But, I need to go away if I am to live happily. I can't stay here in Konoha. It would be too hard for me to see the place were I _brutally _and single-handedly murdered my parents, who were the last few surviving Hikari. And now....It's just me....All alone.... Well, we should probably get going." And with that you walked off and before you got into the Hokage's office. You told Itachi that they should tell them that you killed your parents but not why, You kneeled down on one leg and pet Sasuke's head. "Are you afraid of me Sasu?" I asked, a little sad and called him your nickname for him. "No because Daisy stood up for what was right. I would've killed my parents if they abused me too. And that badly..." He shuddered. You tried your hardest to smile and hugged him. "I'm so happy you don't hate me or fear me!! You don't know how much that means to me." He smiled and you let go of him. You looked up at Itachi. "What about you?" You asked, slightly scared of what the elder Uchiha's answer would be. "Never." He said and you smiled a bit and got up and hugged him. "Thanks for everything. I will be back soon, but no telling, okay?" You said. They both nodded their head in response. "I love you guys." And then you ran off to The Village Hidden in the Sand.

~~ FF to when your in the Kage's office~~

You just finished explaining **_EVERYTHING_** to the Kazekage.

"So, that's what happened. I was wandering if I could stay here because I have nowhere else to go." You said, slightly shuffling your feet from nervousness from reliving you killing your family. "Yes. People here might not accept you but, you can stay. I would've left to if I was in that situation. You did good for a 12-year-old. But, I will recommend some medicine to help you sleep because I doubt you are going to get any tonight; or any other night for a while with that traumatic was your rank in your last village?" He asked. "Genin. And please don't tell anyone about my past." you begged. "Okay. I will have your new team tomorrow, so come and see me the soonest you can." He said, you nodded. "Well, let me find an apartment for you. Have you been on any missions yet?" He asked. "Nope." You said, scratching the back of your head. You were suppose to go on a mission tomorrow with your team. It made you sad to think about how you abandoned them, but you snapped out of it as the Kage handed you key to your apartment and some money. "This is to get some new clothes. Try and find a job somewhere, okay? Oh, and Happy 12th Birthday, Daisy." He said. "Thank you. For everything." You fake-smiled, bowed and left after he gave you your new address. You finally found out where you were going to be staying at. You sighed as you walked into your new home._ *Great. I'm a missing-nin and I'm going to still visit my two best friends and I think I might love one and I killed my parents and to top it all off it's my 12th birthday. Great. Way to go Daisy. And the only thing you have left to remind yourself about this is the things mom and daddy gave you. May they fucking rest in hell for what they did to me all my life. People like that shouldn't live. _

_I wonder who my team-mates are going to be... I had Itachi and someone named Lily on my team back in Konoha.. I'm going to miss Itachi so much.... I think... I think I might love Itachi... But to him I must be just a stupid, carrot-top, murderer girl who loves anyone who is nice to her because everyone shuns her and her parents had mentally, physically, and emotionally abused since she was a little girl. Zo. My. God. That's right.... Itachi gave me something before I left....*_

You reached into your pocket and grabbed out a little gold box with red and black striped bow on the top. You opened up the box and it had a note along with two blue hair extensions and a kimono. The note said:

_**Daisy~ **_

_**I heard you say I love you today and I wanted you to know I love you too and I will never do anything to hurt you on or not you love me that way, I don't know. But I love you more than a friend, more than a sister, and more than I can probably comprehend. How I came to love you so much is beyond me. But, I don't hate myself because I love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you....Please don't hate me. I wonder if you are in love with me too... Well, that will probably always be a mystery. But, the impossible can happen.  
**_

_**I think that if we tried, we could probably become a couple. That is, if you wanted to.**_

_**Happy Birthday.**_

_** I hope you like it.... it took me a while to find it and I remember you saying how much you wanted them, so I got them for you. I really do hope you like it because I would love it if you do. I know that you are always saying that you like this color and stuff. **_

_**It's from Sasuke also, since he didn't know what to get you. Heh, but don't tell him I told you that... **_

_**Love,**_

_** Itachi  
**_

You smiled at the note, especially the part where he says he loves you. You almost cry as you read the first part. He really did love you.... he says he is in love with you.... _*He.. He actually does love me.... *cry* He loves me!!!!! I'm... I'm crying.... What a fucking relief! I thought he only pitied me like most... or hated me... But.....If this is over... then why do I still feel like something bad is going to happen in a while?*_ You thought, putting in the extensions and brushing your hair with he brush that you packed before you left, along with other looked at you kimono and slipped it on.

You stopped and sighed, then took a shower and took the med.s the doctor said for you to take. It was Melatonin, so it helps you feel drowsy, although it's not intended for kids. (I used to take it because I couldn't get to sleep at night because I stayed up too late and my sleeping pattern was effed up.)You opened the cap and shook out 2 pills, put them in your mouth and drank water as you swallowed them down. You shook your head and stuck out you tongue. "Ew. I wonder how long I have to take these to go to sleep...." You yawned and laid down on your bed listening to your Ipod. (me- I don't care if they don't have Ipods in that time. They do in my story!! ^__^) The first song you listened to was the one you always sang when stuff like killing happened: Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka. You sang along with it. When it was over you listened to some other songs.

You listened to Gone Forever by Three Days Grace, Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, Numb by Linkin Park, Over and Over by Three Days Grace, Everytime We Touch by Cascada, Bittersweet by Apocalyptica, Cold by Crossfade, Freaxxx by Brokencyde, (which cheered you up because these are all of your favorite songs) and fell asleep to The Truth About Heaven by Armor For Sleep.


	3. Thoughts

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD**

**(This will start the day that Ita-ita killed his clan.. -sniff-)**

* * *

It's been about a year since you moved to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Aka, it's like October and you already turned 13 and Itachi is 14. You still had nightmares about killing your parents, but every time you do, you snuggle up with Midnight, who always seems to know when you are unhappy or sad, andshe would help you forget the yeah, Midnight is the black wolf cub that you rescued on your first mission. Apparently she is still a baby wolf and her mother abanded her and left her to die. You took her in and nursed her back to health. You both soon got attatched to each other and you let her stay and adopted her, giving her the name Midnight because she is completely black; your nickname for her is Middy though.

Today was the day you went to go see Itachi and Sasuke. You usually visited them whenever you could. You had already visited them a few times before and only one thing keeps changing: Itachi keeps becoming more and more cold; his eyes don't hold their sense of happiness or sense of fun anymore, like they are deprived of it. And it doesn't help at all that your feeling that something bad is going to happen rises with each day; and then tension keeps building and you are more and more anxious and restless with each passing day.

You were traveling through the woods with Midnight in your arms because she was still recovering. You were really close to Konoha when you sensed a familiar chakra. "Hey Sasu!!!" You yelled, stopping as you saw the younger Uchiha brother following you. "Hi'ya Daisy! Hey, What's that black fluffy thingy in your arms?" Sasuke asked, full of wonder. " Only the bestest and most cutestest girl in the world that you have ever seen!!" You enthusiastically, and smiling, brought Middy over to Sasuke."Where is your baka aniki at?" You asked, laughing.

"He's in his room at the house. Daisy-?" He said, then he turned solemn all of a sudden. "Daisy, is Itachi okay?" He asked, worriedly. That caught you off guard. You were unsure how to answer. _'I don't even know, myself.... **IS** he okay? That is a good question... I mean, he barely even says hi to me whenever I see him.. And his eyes... they... they are just so cold... and it's like he's dead inside... It actually scares me to think that my Itachi is changing and there is nothing I can do to prevent it...'_ You though. You noticed just how worried Sasuke had become because you didn't answer straight away. You smiled and said, "I'm sure he's okay. He's probably just going through puberty," You winked at him," You know how he gets." All traces of worry melted away from Sasuke's facade as Sasuke and you laughed. "Yea, he does get pretty odd." He said, still laughing. _'But that still doesn't explain why his eyes are so cold and dead...'_ You thought, slightly scared. You couldn't really feel any emotions from the murdering, but Middy and Sasuke and Itachi helps you to feel happy and worried and stuff like that. "Okay Sasuke, I want you to meet my new companion. She's only a baby and is still very easily scared," you warned and then brought your head down to Midnight, who was in your arms, "and Middy, darling, I want you to meet someone who is really close and dear to me. I love him lots, so no biting, kays?"

You spoke softly to Middy as you noticed Sasuke blushed at what you said. "Okay, Sasuke, Meet Midnight." You offered the wolf cub to Sasuke's shaking hands. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! She is sooo adorable and cute and fluffy and adorable... and-and adorable!!" Sasuke exclaimed. I shot a glare at him to remember what he said. "What is she?" He said very, very softly as he snuggled into Middy's black, very fluffy puppy fur. "I rescued her when I was on my first mission. She was abanded by her mother, apparently, when she was just a newborn. She is a baby wolf. I am thinking she is a half-breed, but I doubt that. I'm pretty sure she is a full wolf." You explained as you pet your wolf. "Well, I love her!! We _have_ to show Ita! Oh, and hey Daisy?" He asked, slightly sheepily. "Hmm." You said. He looked up at you innocently. "You seem more happy and full of life now that you have Middy." He said, smiling innocently. You laughed slightly and ruffled his hair. He gave you a scowl and that made you laugh again. "Yea, I guess I have." "Can I hold Midnight as we walk over to my house?" Sasuke asked, with all innocence an eight year old could have. (Sasuke's birthday is on the July 23 and Itachi's birthday is on June 9.) You smiled. "Sure, let me change my appearance before we go. We don't want to get me caught, would we?" You asked and all three of you shook your heads no. (Lol, Midnight said no too. ^__^) You did the hand seals Dog, Boar, Reverse Ram and yelled, "Henge no Jutsu!"

"Okay, let's go!" You said, walking as a happy Sasuke trotted along the left side of you with Middy in his arms. You held his hand as his other was caring Middy and talked about random stuff on the way to the house.

**~~FF to when you got into the Uchiha house!!~~**

You were still in your disguise. "IIIITAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" You and Sasuke yelled in sync as you knocked on the cold-blooded murderer... I MEAN ITACHI's door. (O_O Don't get me wrong, I'm like in love with Itachi, but I just had to put that in there! XD Sorry to all his fangirls!) "What?!" Came a faint, slightly irritated voice. _'Oh, that's right! He doesn't know that I am myself... wow, that was weird... But, I still have the jutsu up... and I can't really take it down because their dad is part of the higher-ups... DAMN IT!!!!' _You thought, mentally kicking yourself for the odd situation. "Itachi! Guess who's back with a souvenir she thinks you'll like?" You yelled. "D kitty?"He asked. "The one and only 'Tachi." You said, triumphantly. Sasuke his Middy behind his back as the door opened. "Nice to see you person." He said. "Likewise." You got on your tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke blushed and Middy gave a muffled bark. "You're so cold Ita. Not giving me a kiss back." You fake pouted. "Meh." He stuck out his tongue. "You do that again and I will bite it off." You warned. He smirked, "I might actually enjoy that." You shivered and shot him a glare and nodding to a bright red Sasuke. "I see you put in your birthday present." He said, referring to the darker blue in your hair, even though you had on your disguise. "Yeah, but I didn't put them in right." You said, sort of ashamed. "Mmm, it's all right. Come in my room and let me help you put them in. You can't do anything without me," he rolled his eyes. He motioned to come inside his room. "Kays, one sec. Hey Sasuke, can you go play with Middy? I bet she would love for you to take her in the backyard and have a good run." You said cheerfully and smiling. "OKAY!!" He grinned and ran off to god knows where.... You turned around to look at Itachi, whose eye brows were up. "What?" You said, fakingly innocent. "What the hell was that black thing?" He asked, in a non-emotion-what-so-ever voice. "SCREW YOU! SHE IS NOT A FUCKING THING!" You snapped, yelling slightly. You both blinked in realization what you said. He looked at you. "O_O... okay then, what the hell was _she_?" He said, correcting his earlier mistake because he didn't want you to snap at him. "She is _my_ wolf named Midnight and she is my new companion.... Besides you two." You said. You went into his room and did some hand seals. "Henge no Jutsu!" You said, turning back into your old self, red hair with blue extensions and all.

You turned around to see Itachi coming into his room with you. He closed the door and locked it, making you shiver slightly. You walked over to him and put your hands around his neck and hugged him. "I missed you, so, so much." You murmured as he wrapped his hands around your waist and hugged you back. "I missed you lots also," he replied. You inhaled his green-apple scent. "Mmmm... green apple." You whispered. "Yep." "Delicious." You rolled your eyes sarcastically. "You smell like Garnier Fructis." He said. You laughed."What's so funny?" He said, sounding slightly hurt. "Nothing, besides the fact you always know exactly what products I use." You laughed slightly again. "Yep. You use Garnier Fructis for shampoo and conditioner. Umm.. You use your shampoo for body wash and you use green tea and cucumber for deodorant." He said, quite proud of what he said. You laughed and rolled your eyes.

_ 'I'm glad. He seems like he's back to normal. But, I still wonder why he gets cold all of a sudden. It's like he's going through what I went through when I killed my parents. But, hell, they deserved it from what they were doing to me. Making me into a cold-blooded killing machine. They even me to kill my 4 year old sister that died because she got too sick about a week after they told me to kill her. Why the hell haven't the Akatsuki came for me yet, I wonder...? I wonder what is going to happen tonight. I can feel the tension building even more and something bad is going to happen tonight... Uh-oh.. I hope Itachi and Sasuke and Middy will be okay!!! I wonder if they might die or something. DAISY! get a hold of your fucking self!! You are being a hypochondriac again! *sigh* I wonder what would've happened if I didn't kill my parents. I wonder if everyone would be arrested if the officials found out I killed them!! I wonder if we would all be put to death! I wonder--'_ You were shot out of your dangerous thought by someone yelling your name.

"Daisy? Daisy Darling? Daisssssyyyy? Darling? Daisyyyyy?" Itachi called, shaking you slightly while still holding you. You shook your head. "Huh?" You blinked, looking up at a slightly concerned Itachi. "What the hell were you thinking about?" He asked, hugging you closer. "Umm.. stuff and crap... why?" You asked, still confuzzled why he was shaken. "Because I started talking to you and all of a sudden you gripped on me and started to cry a bit and say something about getting a hold of yourself and being a hypochondriac and then something about killing your parents." He said. You blushed slightly. So you hadn't _just_ thought that. You smiled. "I'm fine." You said and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, close to the lips. He kissed your cheek**_ really _**close to your lips. You smiled a bit and closed him **_EVEN CLOSER!_** to his lips and then he turned his head ever so slightly and you started to kiss each other on the lips. This shocked you a bit but you shook it off and started to kiss back, but blushing. He smirked and licked your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You ever so slowly open your mouth and his tongue darted inside, making you gag but you quickly regained yourself. He studied every part of your mouth and rubbed his tongue along your tongue, making you moan slightly and making him smirk even more. You two pulled away as the pesky oxygen was needed. You looked at him and smiled and he just smirked. Then, he made you and him sit down on his bed. He was sitting with his back against the wall and legs apart, while you were sitting between his legs and against his chest.

"Mmmm.." You turned around and snuggled into his chest and sighed. "I loves you Itachi." You murmured. "I love you too, DD" He said. You smiled and snuggled even more. He wrapped both his arms around your waist and you two ended up like this:

You sighed after about 20 minutes of snuggling. "We better do what are excuse was. What was it again?" You asked. "It was about the extensions." He replied. "Oh yeah! Thank you 'Tachi." You smiled and pulled away and sat in your original position.

He did your hair. He pulled you hair out of the way and started to suck and bite along your neck. You let out a soft, small moan as he gave you a hickey on your soft spot. "Itaaaacccchhhhhiiiiiiii.....!" You moaned louder as he kept suckling (me-YEEE!! I love that word!!) your soft spot. He smirked as you did so. He trailed small kisses down your jaw line and up to your mouth and you looked up at him as he hesitated. He smirked and softly kissed you on the lips. You roughly kissed him back. He licked your lips, begging for entrance. You were the one that smirked this time and slowly let him in. You gagged as he darted his tongue in but you shook it off and resumed. Your hands slid up his shirt and traced his 6-pack. You felt his hand slide up your shirt and gently squeeze your breast. You moaned loud as he did. "Nnh... hah! Itachi!!"

You continued like this until you heard a knock on the door. "ANIKI? DAISY? Is something wrong?! I heard weird noises and I thought you two were fighting!" Came a worried voice outside the door.

"No Sasuke. Everything's fine." Itachi called out. "A lot more than _fine_, I would say." You mumbled. Itachi threw you a playful glare and you smiled innocently. You giggled a bit. "Okay, well Daisy said that she would take me to my first day at the Academy. So, we need to get going soon." Sasuke said. Midnight barked from outside the still-locked door that was separating an innocent Sasuke and Midnight from a not-so-innocent Itachi and you, that was in a VERY suggestive pose. You laughed. "Gotcha. My hair is done so I just have to fix Itachi's hair... thing... and then we can go." Sasuke laughed. "You guys take too long! Are you sure that's what you are doing?" Sasuke said.

Okay, so maybe Sasuke isn't as innocent as you thought. You threw Itachi a worried look, but he just rolled his eyes and waved you down. "Yeah, we're sure you little pervert." Itachi said, rolling his eyes again. You laughed. "We'll be out soon, 'kays Sasu?" You said, still giggling for no reason. "Okays." Sasuke said and then left. You heard Midnight bark from the other room. "Can I play with your hair before I go?" you said, pouting your lower lip. "Sure, why not. But don't think that the puppy-dog works on me." He said, slightly rolling his eyes. You squealed and played with his hair for a few minutes and laughing while doing so. Then, when you had your fun, you tied up his hair with the black and purpled ribbon you gave him for his birthday and you two left the room.


	4. Hate

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD**

**(This will start the day that Ita-ita killed his clan.. -sniff-)**

* * *

_**Daisy's P.O.V.**_

I changed my appearance to blue hair,light blue eyes, fishnet fingerless gloves, a blue shirt that had a T RAE on it, and black ninja pants.

I walked with Sasuke over to the academy with Middy following us both. Itachi stayed home because he had some stuff to do. I started to hum Bubbly about 5 minutes after we left. "Will you count me in? I've been awake for a while I've got me feeling like a child now. 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place." I sang.

I looked down at Sasuke, who stared at me and blushed slightly. "It starts in my toes, And I crinkle my it goes I'll always know, That you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. Just take your time, Wherever you go." Sasuke sang. We both looked at each other and burst out into song.

"The rain is falling on my window pane, But we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers staying dry and warm. You give me feelings that I adore," I sang.

"They start in my toes, Makes me crinkle my nose, Wherever it goes I'll always know, That you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. Just take your time, Wherever you go," we sang.

Sasuke sang, "What am I gonna say... When you make me feel this way... I just... mmm..." "They start in my toes, Makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes I always know, That you make me smile. Please stay for a while now, Just take your time. Wherever you go...,"

We sang, " Da-Da-Dum-da-da-da-da-da. I've been asleep for a while now. You tucked me in just like a child now. 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth."

We sang a bit louder this time. " It starts in my soul, And I lose all control. When you kiss my nose, The feeling shows. 'Cause you make me just take your time now, Holding me tight." Sasuke sang.

We sang," Wherever, wherever, wherever you , wherever, wherever you go. Wherever you go, I always know, 'Cause you make me smile even just for a while." We finished, laughing at our duet as people stared at us when we were singing. We finally arrived at the academy as we finished yet another song; Bittersweet by Apocalyptica. "Bittersweet."

We finished as we entered the classroom, late. Everyone stared. Iruka, who I knew was the teacher from what Sasuke was telling me, nodded to me. I walked over to him. "Sorry we're late." I whispered. "It's okay. And, who might you be?" Iruka asked me. I thought up the most randomest name I could find, which was vaguely familiar. "Akayuki." I responded.

"I'm a friend of Itachi's and Sasuke's! And I just couldn't leave my bestest friend ever to walk all alone to school!" I said, fakely enthusiastically. I had to pretend I was the opposite of my real self. I concentrated on my Henge no jutsu; but just enough to where my chakra flowed to the jutsu without me really thinking about it. He nodded, smiling. "Then, if you want to, you can stay and watch the class until it is finished." He said, still smiling.

"THANK YOU!!!!" I said, happily and quickly hugged him as I walked Sasuke up to an empty seat and sat down with him; Midnight was sleeping at my heels when I sat down. All the girls started to look at him and murmured stuff. I heard all of it. It all went under the categories: THEY ARE ALL FANGIRLS and ZOMG! SASUKE IS HOT! Which, got me mad.

**_ 'Greaaaaaat. My little Sasu has stupid-ass fangirls that will stalk him. I really do hope it doesn't all go to his head and he becomes arrogent._**

_~I doubt it~_

**_What?_**

_~I said, I doubt it... Sasuke is too good for that.~_

**_Yeah, I heard you! But, who are you?!_**

_~A demon that is inside you! No dip, silly goose!~_

**_e_O..... I have a demon inside of me?! WHAT THE FUCK?!_**

_~*nods* Yep! I'm __Gobi no Houkou!~_

**_The five tailed demon that takes the form of a dog?!_**

_~Mhm! Nice to finally meet you!!~_

**_Umm... Am I going insane?_**

_~Soon, my dear, soon! But, nope, you aren't crazy!!~_**_  
_**

**_....You sure?_**

_~Totally!~_

**_O_o Okay, well.. what should I call you?_**

_~Dunno, give me a name. Everyone calls me different things, so I would like to hear what name you give me!~_

**_How about.... Akayuki? It means bloody snow!_**

_~Ummm... sure... but just don't call me Inu, okays?~ _

_**Okay... Sooo... I'm going to have you in my head all the time, huh? **_

_~*nods* Yep! I know a lot about you!~_

_**That's actually slightly creepy....**_

_~Mmm, you're right. Oh, well. I have been in you since you were born!~ _

_**Then why did you come out now or all times?!?! Where the hell were you when I fucking killed both my parents?! **_

_~I was there, but I was still dorment. I am slightly still dorment now, but, I wanted to try and see if I could talk to you. And, since you thought little Sasu was going to take having fangirls to his head, I thought, "This seem like a great time to come out!" So, I did. And it worked!! Well, you should probably go to the bathroom so we can talk more because Sasuke needs your attention right now! Okay?! I'll see you once we get to the bathroom!~ _

_**Wait! Oh, never mind... I wonder what Sasu wants..'**_I thought, along with Akayuki. "Yeah, Sasu?" I replied to whatever Sasuke was calling me for.

"I said, we are going to take a lunch break so you can go do whatever for about 2 hours and then come back to come and pick me up so we can go home, okay?!" Sasuke said, rather too happily. I blinked and looked at him. "Uhm, okay. Well, See ya later then, Sasu... I think.." I said. I looked around and saw that everyone got out their lunches; Sasuke also.

I shrugged and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and a hug as he stood up. "I'll be back, Sasu. Do you want Midnight to stay with you?" I asked. Sasuke shook his head. "She probably needs to go to the bathroom." He said. I nodded. "Okays. Later, Sasu." I said, walking out of the room with Midnight following me. We went to the park-which was about 20 min from the academy- with dangos I bought when I entered the park.

**_'Okay, _****_Akayuki_****_! Come on out! _**

_~As you wish, Daisy! =D~_

_**O_o**_**_ Okay, tell me what the hell is going on! Please and thank you!_**

_~Okay. Well, when you were little, your parents sealed me inside of you. Then, they regretted their decision and they hated you because of it. That's why the treated you they way the did.~ _

_***nod* Mhm, go on. **_

_~Okay. Well, you can talk to certain animals. Like, full on conversation. But, mostly with the canine species.~ _

_**So, that means I can have a conversation with Middy?**_

_~Exactly.~ **Neat!.... I think.. Continue, please. **_

_~Thank you! Anyway.... Your bloodline also has something to do with it. You kekkei genkai, Akemi Hoshi, is almost as powerful as the Sharingan. And, seeing as though you have me also, our power is increased because of my __Gobi no Houkou chakra and power. Also, you can tap into my chakra and power once you learn how to do so. It would make even the infamous Uchiha clan be impressed.~_

_** Really? That's cool... And let me guess: I have to learn how to use your power by myself. **_

_~Yep. But, I can help you. Not very much though...~_

_** *sigh* Okay... I'm going to talk to Middy now... Let's see what brilliant things my wolf says... **_

_~'Kays!~_

_**Whatever...' **_We thought.

"Ehy, Middy." I said. Midnight woke up and looked at me. "What Dee?" She said. I gawked at her. My wolf just talked to me. The voice in my head was right! "What the hell?! You can really talk?!" I exclaimed, wondering if this really all is just a dream. "Yep. But, only because the Inu demon that's inside of you lets that happen." Midnight said. "Can anyone else hear you talk, or is it just me?" I asked, still freaking out. "Only you. You can talk to other animals as well." Midnight said. "Neat..." I said, still unsure. Midnight sniffed the air. "It's time for us to go. Finish up your dango and let's go! Sasuke is waiting for us." Midnight said. "Okay, but don't talk to me unless it's a huge emergency. You too Akayuki!" I said, more to myself then to the other girls.

I knew Akayuki rolled her eyes.

_'~Got it... Now hurry up and go to Sasu!~'_ I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know. Let's go!" I said, finishing my dango and running off to the academy. I got there and Sasu was already done with school/training. "Ready to go, Sasu?" I asked. He nodded.

_~~~~Fast forward to when we got to the house~~~~_

We walked into the estate to find bodies of everyone. They were bloody and they lay everywhere. The walla were splattered colorfully with a dark red blood. I held Sasuke close as he started to cry. "Ssshhh, it's okay, Sasu. Everything is going to be alright.. Sshhh.." I said, making empty promises. Sasuke cried into my chest as we made way to his house. I held my breath, felt sick to my stomach and was about to cry as the fear of Itachi being dead washed over me. I knew there was a massacre. I made Sasuke shut his eyes as I picked him up and held him to my chest as I ran over to his house, faster. Akayuki and Midnight were suprisingly silent. Or, so I thought.

**_'~_**_We both know he did this. Daisy, you know he did this! You saw it coming!!~ _

_**No... Not something as bad as this... He couldn't.... He wouldn't.....**_

_~Face it. He did it and you know it. Itachi Uchiha massacred his whole family except Sasuke.... and you...~ _

_**No, he...he.... he couldn't.... I need to find him now**_**.' **I thought. "**Yarou(1).**" I said, putting Sasuke down as I entered the house, seeing Sasuke's parent's dead bodies in a heap. Sasuke screamed and I looked over to where he was looking. It was Itachi, covered in blood... and smirking. I looked down at Itachi's hand to see a bloody kunai and throwing star.

"I-itachi why?!" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke kept repeating that until he was screaming. "Because, little brother. I wanted to test my power." Itachi said, coldly. "I loved you, Itachi. Why the fuck would you go and do something like this!?" I yelled, unhappy and sad. "I already told you, Daisy. To test the my power." He said, with no emotion at all. Sasuke was crying as Itachi came near him and used his Sharingan on Sasuke. I watched in horror as Sasuke cried out and Itachi just smirked. I felt the familiar anger flows through me, like so long ago. I felt my eyes change color.

**_'Calm down, Daisy. _**

_~He is hurting one of the people you love. Use some of my power and hurt him so he will never forget you.~ _

_**'Yes.'**_I thought. I feltan amazing amount of power surge through me like lightening. I felt better and stronger. "How dare you hurt someone close to me." I said, darkly. Itachi just smirked as Sasuke screamed out, once again and lay on the ground, shaking. "You showed him how you killed your family. You fucking Sadist!" I yelled. "You're not any better, Daisy." Itachi said, laughing. Hard to comprehend that we were snuggling just a few hours before. I grinned, my blood-thirsty demonic power kicking in. "I loved Itachi. I really did. But, you were a second family to me. And you murdered them without a second thought. Your killings are like mine, in a way. But, you left your own little brother to hate you. To make him become cold. To make him a emo avenger." I said, darkly. I knew he could hear the blood in my voice, the demon's voice. I got madder at what Itachi was about to say.

"Foolish little brother... you can't kill me, your hate's not strong enough... you're not strong enough. That's right, live in shame, run away, and live." Itachi said, smirking at his little brother's helpless-ness. I ran over to Sasuke, who was shaking. I told Middy to comfort him. I snapped at Itachi. "How dare you even think of hurting Sasuke!!! He will never have a normal childhood, courtesy to you!!" I yelled. I threw a shuriken at him and yelled,"**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" **It placed a second shuriken in the shadow of the first one I threw. But Itachi, being the prodigy, saw through it and easily deflected my move. I wanted to hurt Itachi as badly as he hurt me, but part of me didn't want anything horrible to happen top him. I shook my head, as if it would give me one clear emotion. I didn't want to use my kekkei genkai on him, because he could die from it. Might as well try it. "Akemi Hoshi!" I yelled.

I felt the effects of it on Itachi. It looked like it did some damage, but not fately. I shook my head and Itachi disappeared saying, "In the darkness, there is always a light," which puzzled me to no end. I picked up the shaking mass of Sasuke and headed over to the Hokage, with Middy. I let my transformation jutsu go and went back to my regular form.

The Hokage looked a me, recognizing me immediately. "Daisy?" I head him say, before I sat walked over with Sasuke in my arms, smiled and then blacked out on a chair near his office. My chakra was screwed up and I felt sick to my stomach. I had just lived another tramatic event.

I woke up in a hospital. I slowly opened my eyes, peering around the room. I looked up to see Midnight sleeping on a sleeping and red-eyes Sasuke. '

_~He was worried about you! I wonder how he is taking everything...~ _

_**Dunno, but by the looks of it, not very well. I better let him sleep more... Even if I hate hospitals to no end.'**_ I thought.

I heard Sasuke stir and wake up. "Sasu!!" I said, happily. He tried to smile, but failed. "It's okay. Come give me a hug." I said, my voice slightly cracking. He stood up and staggered over and gave me a hug. I looked at the stupid IVS in my wrist and shuddered. "I fucking hate needles." I murmured. Sasuke laughed slightly. I ruffled his hair and poked his forehead as he scowled at me. Itachi and I always poked Sasuk's forehead for some reason. "How long was I out?" I asked. Sasuke got suddenly grim. "Two weeks." He said. I gasped. "Holy Yarou!" I yelled a little too loud. Sasuke laughed a little bit and Middy barked. I just rolled my eyes. Today was going to be a brand new and stupid day, I just knew it.

* * *

**(1) Yarou means fuck.**


	5. Black

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD**

**

* * *

  
**

I am now 16 years old and live in Sungakure, still, with Sasuke. We are even closer and he calls me D. I still thought I was going insane because of Akayuki and all sorts of canine animals were talking to me

I rolled my eyes. Akayuki was being weird.

_~All I'm saying is that if Sasuke was just a bit older, he would be perfect for you! You two are already really close and I can tell he loves you more then he shows! Even if he is cold to everyone!~_

_  
**'Shut up, Akayuki! He is like my little brother! Literally! I've known him since he was born!'**_

_  
~Even still... You know he likes you too because you were the only one that was there for him when he needed it the most.~_

**_  
'Omg, the dog demon actually says something smart! *gasp* The world really is ending!!'_**

_  
~*glare* Shut up, Daisy! I'm actually smarter then you be a long shot!~_

_  
**'Whatever. Even still, though! Sasuke is way younger than me! He's like 12!! By the way, what day is it?'**_

_  
~May 4. It's almost your birthday.~_

_  
**'Like I really care. I stopped celebrating my birthday the day I took my parent's lives.'**_

_  
~Does Sasuke know?~_

_  
**'I thought you knew everything about everything.'**_

_  
~Some things I slept for. I pretty much skipped your early childhood and about Sasuke knowing your birthday.~_

**_  
'Do you enjoy hearing about little things? But, yeah, he does know it's almost my birthday and he knows I don't like anyone remembering it. Although, that hasn't stopped him before.'_**

_  
~*evil grin* Heh, wonder what he will give you this year.~_

_  
**'Shut up you pervert.'**_

_  
~Make me.~_

_  
**'Oh, it's on Bish! It's on!!'**_

_  
~*laugh* Silly goose...~_

_  
'e_o Okays...'_

_  
~Hmmmmmm.... Hey, do you still have the kimono that Itachi gave you for your 12th birthday?~_

_  
**'*sigh* Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to give it away or throw it away. As much as I hate the Uchiha, that kimono has some very important memories..'**_

_  
~Both good and bad memories....~_

**_  
'Exactly..'_**

_  
~*sigh* Being a girl is so hard sometimes...~_

**_  
'Tell me about it. Harmones. Suck. Eggs!!'_**

_  
~lol, wow....~_

_  
_My converstation in my head went. I sighed. "What?" Sasuke asked. He was over at my house, watching Inuyasha with me. I shook my head and walked over to the couch with Sasuke because I was in the kitchen. I curled up on Sasuke's lap and sighed._ **'God, I miss Itachi. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! I hate Itachi! He hurt Sasuke and me! I shouldn't still feel like this after all these years!'**_

_  
~Not really, no....~_

**_'Thanks for making me feel better!'_**

_  
~ =) Your welcome!~_

**_'*sighs and shakes head mentally* I was being sarcastic...'_**

_  
~NO SHI-~_

**_  
'Watch your mouth, Akayuki!'_**

_~Fiiiiiine~_

_  
**'I would rather not hear my demon curse all the time since I hear it from Sasuke and Garaa all the time...**_**'**I thought, mentally freaking out. I sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Sasuke asked me. "Oh, nothing." I said, happily; fake happily. "Is it about your birthday?" He asked. I sighed once more. He always knew what I was really feeling, whatever I looked like or whenever I tried to hide it. He was the only person besides HIM that could look past my wall. "Well, not really. But, I was just thinking about our past; about Itachi and how we both really looked up to him and loved him immensly. And then he went and killed our family." I said, hesitant with each sentence.

Sasuke gave me a weird look. "When we were all together, it was like, in my head, that Itachi was my husband and you were our child and your parents were just people that watched over us. None of us had real parents and we were happy the way we were. I still consider you as either my son or my brother.... But, more of a brother..." I said. Sasuke gave me a weird look, but nodded in understanding. I laughed. "I know, I know; I'm weird." I said, laughing. Sasuke stared at me and smiled. I gave him a questioning look. "You don't laugh very much. So, when you do, it's comforting." He explained. I smiled. "You know, you are the sweetest little boy ever sometimes... " I said, ruffling his hair. He scowled at me and I giggled.

"Heh, but you smiling is rare also." I said. Sasuke blushed and turned his head to hide it, making me laugh. "Whatever." He mumbled. "OMG!" I said, looking at the clock on top of my TV. It read 3:24 a.m. "How the hell did it get so late?!" I exclaimed, not believing it. Sasuke came over at 5:00 p.m. and we only watched all the Inuyasha movies. "We watched all of the Inuyasha movies, which were about 1 1/2 hours long and there are like 4 of them, plus we watched some episodes between movies." Sasuke explained, rolling his eyes. "e_o I knew that..." I said, feeling stupid.

Sasuke yawned. "Hey, you wanna spend the night here?" I asked him. He nodded. "Sure, but my team will probably not like that I am spending the night over at sister's house because we have a mission tomorrow." Sasuke said. "Well they can go screw themselves for all I care.

I barely get to see you and they get to see you everyday. By the way, how are things with Naruto?" I asked, teasing. Sasuke blushed. "I'm bi, you know that.... and plus Naruto is straight... At least I'm pretty sure..." Sasuke mumbled, making me giggle slightly. I yawned. "Okay, well where do you want to sleep? On the couch, on the floor or with me in the bed?" I asked. Sasuke blushed again. "What do you mean 'sleep with you'!?" Sasuke asked. I smacked him upside the head. "Didn't I just get through telling you that you are like my little brother?! I didn't mean it like that you sicko!" I said, laughing. Sasuke scowled and then yawed. "I guess with you, since it's always freaking cold at night here...." Sasuke said, his eyes were watery from being tired. "Okay, well come on then... Follow me." I said, standing up and walking to my room with Sasuke and Middy following me.  
I yawned and walked to my dresser to get out my pjs, a really long, black T-shirt that was probably XXL, and that was it.

"Need any clothes Sasu?" I asked. "I already have an extra pair of clothes in my backpack, just in case anything like this or worse happens." "Neat, okay. I'm going to take a shower and then you can take one after me, all right?"

"Gotcha."  
I grabbed a cute pair of underwear-they were black with pandas on it- and a bra-it was black with white stars- and headed to the bathroom. There was already towels in there.

I closed the door and didn't bother to lock it. Sasuke wouldn't care to see me naked. He has already a lot of times before. He WAS practically my brother, as I said before, so it didn't really make a difference to me. It wasn't like he was going to get turned on by me being naked. I set my clothes on the lid of the toilet and turned on the cd player that was by the sink. I turned on the radio to the rock station, and one of my favorite songs came on. Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. It was a slightly depressing song, given the right things you look at while listening to it.

--Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me  
with the story of our life--

I took off my clothes and put them in the hamper that was hanging on the door. I pulled up the knob on the water spout thingy to make it go to shower, instead of bath. I waited a few seconds for it to heat up again, and got in, shivering for the sudden of cold air that brushed across my body. I let down my hair-because it was in a pont-tail, like usual- and stepped into the water, letting the hot water calm me. It's always refreshing to take a shower. For me, that is. It's really stressful with all the missions that our team has been getting lately. I was go Garaa's team. He was kind of commanding and didn't talk much, but he was like my best friend. We understood each other better then anyone else I had ever known- not counting Sasuke or Itachi.

--I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever--  
The song relaxed me even more. My mind suddenly drifted to Itachi.

_~Daisy, you're thinking of him again.~_

_  
**'I know. I can't help it though, you know that...'**_

_  
~I know... He was your lover for a long time, and then he suddenly was gone. It's not easy at all. I remember when Nekomata left me. I was depressed for decades. He was my one and only love.~_

_  
**'Nekomata?'**_

_  
~He was also a bijuu, a tailed demon.~_

_  
**'What tail was he?'**_

_  
~Nibi no Nekomata, two tailed cat demon. I called him Nibi when I was with him. But now I call him Nekomata.~_

_  
**'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..'**_

_  
~*smile* It's okay. It still hurts, a lot, but, after all this time.. I kinda learned to deal with it. You, know?~_

**_  
'Yeah. Same here... *sigh* We have man troubles...'_**

_  
~*drops to the floor in sudden laughter*ROfl!! You always know how to lighten up the mood, Daisy... You're so funny...~_

**_  
'Lol. It was kinda random though...Lol.. I guess I do... ^_^'_**

_  
~Now go wash your hair!! And use lots of conditioner. It smells good! And Sasuke likes the smell of it.. 0_^~_

**_  
'Lol, okay 'Yuki.'_**

I grabbed my shampoo. It was Herbal Essence Drama Clean. It smelled good! It was a fusion of Berry Tea and Orange Flower.

--Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fucking fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life--

I put it on my hair and rubbed it in, inhaling the watermelon-like scent. I sighed and washed it out again. I looked down at my body. Stupid puberty and break-outs They were all along my chest and back area. I also have some on my forehead. I remembered that Sasuke was starting to break out slightly as well. I rinsed it from my hair and repeated it once. I grabbed the conditioner and ran it through my hair, brushing it with my fingers and massaging it with my hands.

--I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever--

I felt a lot better then before, like I didn't have a care in the world and that I could stay in here forever. I grabbed my oatmeal soap bar-it's good for your skin- and my spongey things and made it bubbly. I spread it on my body, lathering it. I felt so calm that I might burst with happiness. This is the reason I like taking showers. I washed it all off and turned off the water. Shaking myself, I pushed the curtain that was blocking my way between my warm, clean clothes and my hot, wet shower. I shivered because of the sudden burst of cold air and walked to grab my towel off the toilet. I dried off, put on my under garments and shirt, put my hair up like a turban with the towel, and dried a bit of the mirror off. I rummaged the counted for my dark brown eye-liner and put it around both my eyes until I had a emo-look.

--First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever--

I sang along with the song.  
"And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever "

I opened the door to see Sasuke watching TV. "Hey, I'm done, Sasu! It's all yours. You know where the shampoo and conditioner is." I said, walking over to him. He looked up and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me stay over. It's really good to see you again." Sasuke said. I felt an incredible urge to hug him, so I did. "I missed you too. And this is your second home practically. What's mine is yours Sasu." I said, letting him go. We both laughed. Sasuke headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. I turned the TV to another anime. It was called Code Geass. I glanced outside the window and saw two red eyes. I felt a surge of fear strike through me.

Was it _him_? I looked back and saw them still there. I hesitantly walked over to the window. I saw a silhouette of a person in a long black coat. It was him. I felt fear strike through me over and over agian. Questions flooded through my mind at the speed of light. What did he want? Why was he here? Why of times is he here _now_, When Sasuke is home with me?

**_~Calm down and go see him and what he wants. Sasuke doesn't have to know about this.~ _**_'_

_You're right. I'll go see him after all these years.'_ I thought. I opened the window and didn't care what I still looked like; in a long shirt and wet hair, nothing else. I walked over to the figure, who was advancing toward me. "What do you want?" I asked, showing no trace of emotion. "What? No welcome? No greeting at all?" He asked, amused. He smirked. "Tell me what you want and leave." I said, still no emotion. "You." He said simply. I doubled-over. That was slightly unexpected. "Why and what?" I asked. "I want you." He came over to me and kissed me. _**'What the fuck is his fucking problem?!'**_ I pushed away from him. "Get off me." I commanded. "I want you and you are coming with me to Akatsuki tomorrow at 6. You can't hide or run away because I **will find you.**" He warned. I rolled my eyes and he kissed me once again before vanishing. "Itachi." I breathed and my vision became dark. Blackness filled my vision as I fell. I faintly heard Sasuke scream my name. It was dark... very dark... and slightly cold...


	6. You shall never get me alive! MWHAHAHA!

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD**

**(This will start out the day on your 12th birthday)**

* * *

_"Itaaachiiii!!" I called. I was only 11 at the time. I was walking through the forest that he usually trained in. "Where is that boy at? He said that he would play with me today since my parents are on a mission until next week!!" I exclaimed, mentally displeased with Itachi. "Over here!!" I heard him call. His low voice made me have butterflies in my stomach already. He always gave me butterflies. I ran over to where I heard him. He was he up in a random tree. It was already dark and the stars were out, so he was already probably looking at the stars. "Itachi!!" I yelled., happily and ran over to where he was. I put my chakra to my feet and walked up to where he was. I crawled in his lap and he put his hands on my waist. "Hi." I said, kissing his lips softly. "Hey." He said, kissing me back, but slightly rough. I got an idea. "I want to takes pictures with you for my photo album!" I said, taking out my camera. He nodded. "Okay." For the rest of the night, we took pictured together. I put them all in my album and made them pretty. "Look!" I said, holding it up once I was finished. "It's beautiful." Itachi said, kissing the top of my head. I grinned and felt the familiar loved and butterfly feeling I always get when I was around him._

I slowly woke up to my head throbbing my hell was loose. _'***sigh* I hate my past now.... It's too sad to remember... Last night when Itachi came, I felt the same feelings that I did when I was young and naive. This sucks...'**_

_~Very much so...~_

I noticed that I was no longer on the cold, black cement. I opened my eyes and quickly looked around me. I looked down on my wrists.

"SCREW ME SIDE WAYS!" I yelled, eyeing the stupid objects in my wrists.  
I had needles _**IN**_ my wrists.

"Pointy, screwy, evil little objects of doom!!!" I murmured. I HATED needles. I looked around the room and finally realized that I was in a hospital. "What the fuuuuuuuuck?" I asked to no one in particular. Why was I here? I tried to take out the needles, but everytime I moveed, my body ached and sent shocks up my spine. What the hell happened to me? I groaned. I didn't mind being in a hospital-though they were slightly odd- but it was the needls I couldn't stand! I heard someone chuckle.

"So you can handle your ex-boyfriend make you come with him to a Akatsuki, who is a member himself and him killing almost everyone you loved dearly, but you can't take needles?" The person asked. I looked over in one of the chairs to see an amused Sasuke smirking. I sighed in relief. I thought it was him, not _him_. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Saasssssssuuuu!!" I whined. "Whaaaat?" He mimicked me. "Why am I in a hospital and why do I have needles in me?? And why the hell did I faint all of a sudden?" "Let Docter Usagi explain to everything to you." Sasuke said. "Who is that?" I asked.

"That would be me." A woman said. I looked over to see a woman about the age of 24. She had long brown hair. She didn't really look any older then I was. She was quite pretty in my terms.

"Glad to see your finally up, Daisy. You gave us quite a scare there. We thought you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow or so. You had a nasty fall." Dr. Usagi said, walking over to me with the regular attire as a doctor. Clipboard included. I looked over at Sasuke who just shrugged. "How long was I asleep for, and why did I faint out of nowhere after -" I caught myself.

She looked at me knowingly. How come whenever you go to the hospital or something, your doctor looks like he/she has all the answers? "Brace yourself." Sasuke warned. I nodded.

"Well, you are what we call an Anemic. Anemia goes undetected in many people, and symptoms can be small and vague. Most commonly, people with anemia report a feeling of weakness or fatigue in general or during exercise, general malaise and sometimes poor concentration. People with more severe anemia often report dyspnea, shortness of breath, on exertion. Very severe anemia prompts the body to compensate by increasing cardiac output, leading to palpitations and sweatiness, and to heart failure.

Pallor,pale skin, mucosal linings and nail beds, is often a useful diagnostic sign in moderate or severe anemia, but it is not always apparent. Other useful signs are cheilosis and koilonychia.  
Pica, the consumption of non-food such as dirt, paper, wax, grass, ice, and hair, may be a symptom of iron deficiency, although it occurs often in those who have normal levels of hemoglobin.

Chronic anemia may result in behavioral disturbances in children as a direct result of impaired neurological development in infants, and reduced scholastic performance in children of school age." Dr. Usagi informed me/said.

I felt overwealmed. I was Anemic? "I'm _**Anemic**_?" I whisper the last part. She nodded.

"How can... _**can**_ it be cured?" I asked, for the first time in a long time slightly scared. I've never had anything this severed before. "Generally, clinicians request complete blood counts in the first batch of blood tests in the diagnosis of an anemia. Apart from reporting the number of red blood cells and the hemoglobin level, the automatic counters also measure the size of the red blood cells by flow cytometry, which is an important tool in distinguishing between the causes of anemia. Examination of a stained blood smear using a microscope can also be helpful, and is sometimes a necessity in regions of the world where automated analysis is less accessible.

In modern counters, four parameters, RBC count, hemoglobin concentration, MCV and RDW, are measured, allowing others, hematocrit, MCH and MCHC, to be calculated, and compared to values adjusted for age and sex. Some counters estimate hematocrit from direct measurements. For adult men, a hemoglobin level less than 13.0 g/dl, an abbreviation of grams per deciliter, is diagnostic of anemia, and for adult women, the diagnostic threshold is below 12.0 g/dl.

Reticulocyte counts, and the "kinetic" approach to anemia, have become more common than in the past in the large medical centers of the United States and some other wealthy nations, in part because some automatic counters now have the capacity to include reticulocyte counts.

A reticulocyte count is a quantitative measure of the bone marrow's production of new red blood cells. The reticulocyte production index is a calculation of the ratio between the level of anemia and the extent to which the reticulocyte count has risen in response. If the degree of anemia is significant, even a "normal" reticulocyte count actually may reflect an inadequate response.

If an automated count is not available, a reticulocyte count can be done manually following special staining of the blood film. In manual examination, activity of the bone marrow can also be gauged qualitatively by subtle changes in the numbers and the morphology of young RBCs by examination under a microscope. Newly formed RBCs are usually slightly larger than older RBCs and show polychromasia. Even where the source of blood loss is obvious, evaluation of erythropoiesis can help assess whether the bone marrow will be able to compensate for the loss, and at what rate.

When the cause is not obvious, clinicians use other tests: ESR, ferritin, serum iron, transferrin, RBC folate level, serum vitamin B12, hemoglobin electrophoresis, renal function tests, e.g. serum creatinine.  
When the diagnosis remains difficult, a bone marrow examination allows direct examination of the precursors to red cells." She explained.

I nodded my head, halfly understanding half of the things that came out of her mouth. "So in short, I just have a low red blood count and low iron, and that makes me extremely pale and makes me faint sometimes?" I asked, seeing if I got it right.

She nodded. "You catch on fast for a 16 year old." Dr. Usagi complimented. I gave her the best smile I could, but when you are used to showing not really any emotions, it's sort of hard to do. She smiled and walked over to Sasuke. "Okay, Sasuke. I want you to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything too exciting for a while. She can still keep up her ninja work, but nothing **too** dangerous, okay?" She asked. S

asuke nodded and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of her so far." Sasuke said. Dr. Usagi smiled again and turned to me. "You can leave the hospital once you get changed. You are healthy and fine, but if you feel faint, dizzy, your vision blurred or if you can't walk straight, comeback and see me. Take some Tylenol to relieve any pain. Sasuke has your clothes." She said, nodding toward the bundel next to Sasuke. I nodded and she left the room. "We are still in my village, right?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. "Good. Anyone else here or is it just you?" I asked. Sasuke looked annoyed. "My team and Garaa arrived unexpectedly. You were out about a week because of your head injury. how'd you fall any way?" He asked me, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. That, suspicion and worried-ness.

" I thought I saw Itachi and ran outside. It turned out to not be him and something else and all of a sudden I felt really faint. That was when I heard you and then I fell and hit my head and then... I woke up here." I said, getting up. I almost fell, but Sasuke caught me. We both nodded at each other and Sasuke left the room so I could change. I had regular clothes on now, not the ugly hospital dress that makes me look pregnant. Clothes:

I opened the door and walked out to see Sakura, Garaa, Naruto, and Kakashi standing in the waiting room. Kakashi and Garaa had flowers. I felt my face heat up. Okay...

_~I still can't believe your Anemic..~ '_

**_Yeah, me neither...'_**

I walked over to them and realized that Sasuke was with them. How'd I miss my "brother" being with them? I mentally shrugged it off. "Hi." I said, my voice slightly cracked from not using it when I was asleep. "Hey." They all said. "How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked after giving me flowers. I blushed. "I'm fine. But I have a stupid sickness and now I faint randomly." I said, rolling my eyes. I looked over at Naruto, who was looking annoyed and worried. I had met his team many times before, since I saw Sasuke a lot. They knew me as Daisy Hikari, Sasuke's close friend who knew him since he was born and even before that with Itachi and that we considered each other siblings. "So, you two aren't screwing each other, right?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke. I burst into laughter and so did Garaa and Akayuki.

"N-no!! H-he is l-like my-my brother!!" I managed to say in between laughs. "DUDE!!" Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head. He was blushing. "No, you can have him Naruto. I give you permission." I said, still giggling slightly. Naruto and Sasuke blushed and smacked me upside the head.

"Shut up!" They both said. Everyone laughed, except Sakura, who was fuming. "Well, thank you for the flowers, but I must take my leave because my Middy must be fed. " I said, bowing and turning to leave. "I'll be over at around 7 or so to check up on you." Sasuke said. I nodded and everyone waived to me and I waved back. "Bye." I yelled, walking out of the hospital after signing out of it. I walked down the street toward where I supposed was a tea shop. I felt someone watching me, but shrugged it off. 'It isn't Itachi... I just have to keep telling myself that....' I thought, looking around slightly to make sure I was right. I was two red eyes in an alley way I passed. I backed up. It was Itachi. He as here. He was waiting for me. "Itachi." I breathed. I saw him smirk in the afternoon sun. "Are you coming?" He asked, simply,as he asks anything.

I shook my head. "**HELL NO**! ARE YOU FUCKING _CRAZY_?!?_" _I yelled, walking over to smack him. He caught my hand and kissed me forcefully. I knew he still lusted after me.

And that was all it was: **lust**. Or so I kept telling myself. "I know everything. About you being Anemic and about the demon you have inside you." He whispered. I tensed. How the hell did he know all of this?? "STALKER!" I yelled, running. I ran all the way into a tea shop. I knew he followed me. I walked into the tea shop and he held the door for me. I rolled my eyes. "Stop being all gentle-men like. I won't join you." I huffed. He bent down to my ear. I felt his hot breath. "I know. But, I haven't seen you in 3 years, so I would like to have tea with you." He whispered, making shiver. He was the only one that had this much effect on me. "Whatever." I said. The waiter came. "Just you two?" She asked. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with blood red flowers on it. Itachi nodded and followed after her. I read her name tag. Appearently, her name was Neko. Cute name.... We came to a booth in a corned. Obviously, Itachi knew I still liked being away from people, being excluded and not being where everyone could see me; that I liked being in a corner. Itachi was the exact same way. So much so, it scared me to living hell. "What can I get you?" Neko, the waiter, asked us. "Mint tea." Itachi and I said at the same time. I looked at him. he was smirking. The world was proving me right.

**_'Great. I'm having tea with my ex-lover, who is a wanted S-ranked criminal and who is in the Akatsuki.'_**

_~Well, at least he isn't trying to rape you! :D~_

**_'At least someone is trying to stay on the bright side...'_** I thought. The waiter nodded and walked away. "So, how will you force me to join? Threaten me? Try to kill me? Kidnap me?" I taunted. Might as well make my time with him fun. "Not exactly. I plan to let you do whatever you wish to do." He said, simply. I was dumbstruck. I was almost positive he would do something like that. But, it was Itachi. What'd I expect?

"Okay. If you don't tell or hurt Sasuke and let me say goodbye to him, I'll leave with you." I said. I was tired all of a sudden, so I yawned. Did they drug me or something? "Good. Compromise was always your best virtue." He complimented. I rolled my eyes, mumbling under my breath about good-for-nothing males, and their evil plots to get in my pants.


	7. Memories

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD

* * *

**

Okay, well... To get and understand the next few new chapters, you need this info... So we are going to start with when Daisy was 4 years old and work up until she is 16, and on the day with Itachi, when she says yes and blah blah, yada yada....

* * *

My best friend, Itachi, was being mean to me again. We knew each other since birth, and we have been inseparable since. Everyone thought that we were like brother and sister. They were right, for the most part that is. I liked Itachi in a way an teenager likes her first boyfriend. It could be love, but more than likely isn't. I knew Itachi felt the same way. We were too innocent to know anything else. All the girls my age were jealous because I knew Itachi better than anyone else. Everyone, except for Itachi, was mean to and made fun of me. They said that it wasn't natural for someone to have pallid skin, freckles, green-blue-grey eyes, and long, shiny-sparkly orange hair.

They said that it was hell hair and that I should die alone, and no one should ever trust me because I would just be a bad girl in the end. I hated everyone for that. But, I was a good girl and was very sweet. I liked the simplest things. We were the same in a way, Itachi and I. We were both speaking in full sentences at the age of 4, the age I am now. I know words that 4th graders don't even know. Yet, I can't do ninja skills very well, unlike Itachi. But, back onto the subject of Itachi being mean to me. He wouldn't give me my yellow, metal Tonka truck. "I had it first 'niki!!" I always referred to Itachi as my aniki when I was mad at him.

"Yes, I know, my dear. That's why I took it from you." He said, sticking his tongue out. "I hate chu!!" I pouted. Itachi looked sad. "I'm sowwy." He said, giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. I giggled and glomped him. "Umm... Can I pway wif you guys?" Came a voice. We were outside, near the school and forest. I looked over to see a girl about my age peering behind a tree. I stood up. Usually people don't ask if they can play with me; only Itachi. "Sure! Right, Itachi?" I asked. He laughed. "Of course!!" She came out behind the tree. I gasped. SHe were really cute for being 4 or so. She was a lot cuter then most girls. She had blackish brown hair. I felt a pang of was prettier then me. _'Would if Itachi likes them more than me? No, Itachi isn't mine. He is not a thing that you can just play with and claim.'_

**_~You're right, Daisy-chan.~_**

_'Oh, Hi!'_

**_~Hello, my dear. How've you been?~_**

_'Ima good!!'_

**_~That's very good. Now, Itachi is talking to you. Be a good girl and listen to him, okay?~_**

_'Yes, Inu-sama!'_

I called the voice inside my head Inu-sama because she had said to. I don't know where she came from, but she was just there all the time, guiding me from right and wrong. She was really nice. I liked her a lot.

"What's your name?" I asked the brown-haired girl. "Nikki, but just call me Ducky. What's yours?" She asked. "I'm Itachi and this is my best friend, Daisy." Itachi introduced us. I smiled and waved.

I smiled. "Wanna play ball?" I asked, running off without an answer to go and grab my black ball. That was another "weird" thing about me. I loved pink, fluffy, girly things and stuff, but I liked black and vampires. I liked a lot of things, it just depended on my mood.

Of course, though, my ball was huge, black, and sparkly with blood red flowers all over it. It was my favorite, 'cause Itachi bought it for me on my birthday a year or so ago.

I ran back and we played ball until the sun went down. We ran up into the trees and watched the sunset. Me, in Itachi's lap and Ducky next to us. Itachi was staring off into space, like usual, so I knew that he wouldn't hear me. "Ducky," I called, softly. She looked at me. "Hm?" She asked. "Umm... How come you aren't making fun of me or shunning me or all over Itachi like a fangirl?" I asked, not wanting to be mean. Just out of curiosity. "'Cause I don't fink it's wight that people judge what's on ze outside instead of what's on the inside. That's what really counts. I like Itachi-san and all, but I like-like someone a lot more." Ducky said, smiling. I grinned and hugged her. She was my new best friend.

**Time skip- Ducky and I are 8 and Itachi's 9. Sasuke is 5.**

"SASSSSSUUUU!!!" Ducky and I yelled. Where was he? We were playing hide-and-seek and I was it. I found Ducky, but not Sasuke. Itachi was at school. We skipped today. We rarely ever do that, but we really wanted to see Sasuke. And, I hated being home because all my parent's ever did was abuse me. Only Itachi knew about it and helped me. I used some jutsu that Itachi taught me to cover up the cuts and bruises. Over the years, Ducky had become my best friend, but I still wasn't close to her; not like I was with Itachi. Our feeling deepend and flowered over the years, but we were still kids, so nothing sexual was between us. Just a kiss on the lips every now and then, when we were alone. Ducky had taken quite a liking to Sasuke.

_'Not the way I like Itachi, I hope...'_ I mentally added. I grabbed a kunai from the table. We were over at Sasuke's house. His parent's were nice to me. Slightly. They were still iffy about their sons having a relationship with me; even if it was a friendship. They loved Ducky, though. They always were talking about her. I didn't really care one way or another. I was a little kid still, so I had all the time in the world to worry about that kind of stuff. "Sasuke!!" I screamed, laughing.

Ducky and I started to giggle as we saw the hamper-that was filled with what we thought were clothes- start to wiggle. "GOT'CHU!!" I yelled, giggling. I tore off the top of the hamper nad pulled out a laughing Sasuke. "Mwhahaa!!" I laughed, nuzzling Sasuke chest. "Stop 'eeeet!" Sasuke giggled. Ducky ran over and glomped us both. We started to laugh and roll on the floor. Suddenly, I heard the front door close. "I'm home!" A voice announced. My eyes lit up. "Itachi is home!!!" I mouthed, jumping up and down. "Hide!!" I whispered, already looking for a hiding place. Once everyone was hidden, Itachi came into Sasuke's room; which we were hiding in. "Anyone home? Sasuke? Daisy?" Itachi asked, apparently talking to us. I counted.

"1! 2! 3!" I yelled. We all jumped out and hugged Itachi. "Itachiiiiiiii!" I giggled, nuzzling Itachi's chest. "Daisy! Ducky! Otouto!" Itachi hugged us all. Ducky and I stood in a straight line. "Welcome home, Itachi." We said in unison, just like we practiced. Itachi clapped. "That was cool!" He said, grinning. We giggled, happy at being praised.

_**--/-- Fast Forward to around 9 or so... when I had to go home. --/--**_

I kissed Itachi on the lips lightly and ruffled Sasuke's hair. " 'Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled. Ducky had already went home at around 6:30, so I walked home by myself, as usual. I started walking after the door closed and sighed. I really didn't want to go home. That would be mean cigarette burns, drunken adults, unwanted people my mom or dad would tell me to call "Uncle" or "Aunt", my parents watching me take cold showers-even though I prefer hot ones, cutting, bruising, and pretty much all physical, mental, emotional, and sexual abuse that could be inflicted on me.

Even though I was still a virgin, they still touched me. But only my dad. It made me feel so uncomfortable and wish that Itachi was there with me. I sighed.

If only Itachi could do anything about it... But, that was asking too much of him. If one day, I could just be free from my parents... If I could just kill them and get rid of all my depression... My teachers were actually worried about me. They asked why I was always sad and why I had cut marks on my wrists, even though I wore long enough shirts to keep them hidden. I just said that I was thinking and that I need to be more careful when I was running because of the branches.

When I was almost home, I saw police cars lining my drive-way. Nothing unusual; they sometimes came to take my parents. But, my parents would always come back. I walked into the door with my skateboard, because that's what I ride on and my only transportation, and looked inside. The house was actually clean, but for some odd reason, the officers came to me. They usually just ignored me.

"Are you Daisy?" One of them asked me.

I nodded my head sheepishly.

What the hell happened?

"Do you know what happened to your friend, Nikk-" "Ducky." I corrected him, scared. He looked at me. "Ducky. Do you know what happened to her?" He asked me once again. What happened to Ducky...!?

I took a long breath, trying not to cry. "What happened to my _best_ friend, Ducky?" I asked, my voice strangely calm. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but, her and her whole family died. They were killed." He said. I felt so overwelmed that I thought I would faint. I broke out in a sob. "Sh-she died??!! *sob* Du-ducky is-is dea-dead?!" I sobbed.

"Yes. Sit down so you don't fall over... Or not." He said. My knees buckled and I let out a long sob. "She-she's g-gone! Sh-she can't-can't be! I s-saw her-her not t-too long-long a-ago!!" I cried. Why did it have to be my best friend? The only girl that actually liked me and I could connect with. One of the girl officers came and nodded to the man. "I'll take her." She said. She picked me up bridal style and walked over to my room. It was clean, like I usually kept it. T

he officer had long, light brown hair with bangs that were cut to barely brush the tops of her eyes. Her hair went down to her mid back, but was kept in a low pony tail, brushing against her uniform. She had the lightest brown eyes that I had ever seen, and they twinkled with a sadness that was beyond her young years, but like my own. She was very pale for being a brunette, but it made her even prettier.

I cried until I feel asleep. The girl officer- who I later learned was named Usagi- stayed with me the whole time, comforting me. The next morning, Itachi came. He was as depressed as I was. "Hi, Itachi." I said, not feeling anything but sadness.

"Hi." He said, as depressed. We walked into my room and listened to all the emo-depressed music we could get and talked about how much we miss Ducky, how much we love each other, we cried about everything and cut ourselves until we fell asleep.

Ms. Usagi was always here. She became like my older sister that was a police officer. I eventually told her everything that had happened, but I knew she couldn't do anything about it. I often stayed the night at either her or Itachi's and Sasuke's house. Itachi and I attempted suicide plenty of enough times, up until the point when hurting ourselves no longer worked and we took pills to relieve and forget about everything.

We both stopped hurting when we were about 10 or so years old. We didn't know how or why it happened, but we slowly just got over Ducky's death and forgot about our childhood best friend, whose life was cut short. They never found the person who killed her or her family. One day, though, Usagi never came back, after I told her that I was back to normal.

The day I realized she wasn't coming back, was the day I realized that we were truly all alone in the end.


	8. Darkness

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD**

**

* * *

**

I rolled my eyes. Akayuki was being weird.

**_~All I'm saying is that if Sasuke was just a bit older, he would be perfect for you! You two are already really close and I can tell he loves you more then he shows! Even if he is cold to everyone!~_**

_'Shut up, Akayuki! He is like my little brother! Literally! I've known him since he was born!'_

**_  
~Even still... You know he likes you too because you were the only one that was there for him when he needed it the most.~_**

_  
'Omg, the dog demon actually says something smart! *gasp* The world really is ending!!'_

_  
**~*glare* Shut up, Daisy! I'm actually smarter then you be a long shot!~**_

_  
'Whatever. Even still, though! Sasuke is way younger than me! He's like 12!! By the way, what day is it?'_

**_  
~May 4. It's almost your birthday.~_**

_  
'Like I really care. I stopped celebrating my birthday the day I took my parent's lives.'_

_  
**~Does Sasuke know?~**_

_  
'I thought you knew everything about everything.'_

**_~Some things I slept for. I pretty much skipped your early childhood and about Sasuke knowing your birthday.~_**

_  
'Do you enjoy hearing about little things? But, yeah, he does know it's almost my birthday and he knows I don't like anyone remembering it. Although, that hasn't stopped him before.'_

**_  
~*evil grin* Heh, wonder what he will give you this year.~_**

_  
'Shut up you pervert.'_

_  
**~Make me.~**_

_  
'Oh, it's on Bish! It's on!!'_

**_  
~*laugh* Silly goose...~_**

_  
'e_o Okays...'_

**_  
~Hmmmm.... Hey, do you still have the kimono that Itachi gave you for your 12th birthday?~_**

_  
'*sigh* Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to give it away or throw it away. As much as I hate the Uchiha, that kimono has some very important memories..'_

**_  
~Both good and bad memories....Heh.~_**

_  
'Exactly..'_

_  
**~*sigh* Being a girl is so hard sometimes...~**_

_  
'Tell me about it. Harmones. Suck. Eggs!!'_

**_~lol wow....~_**

This is how my converstation in my head went. Wow. I sighed. "What?" Sasuke asked. He was over at my house, watching Inuyasha with me. I shook my head and walked over to the couch with Sasuke because I was in the kitchen. I curled up on Sasuke's lap and sighed.

_'God, I miss Itachi. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! I hate Itachi! He hurt Sasuke and me! I shouldn't still feel like this after all these years!'_

**_~Not really, no....~_**

_  
'Thanks for making me feel better!'_

_  
**~ =) Your welcome!~**_

_  
'*sighs and shakes head mentally* I was being sarcastic...'_

_  
**~NO SHI-~**_

_  
'Watch your mouth, Akayuki!'_

**_  
~Fiiiiiine~_**

'I would rather not hear my demon curse all the time since I hear it from Sasuke and Garaa all the time...'I thought, mentally freaking out. I sighed sadly. "What's wrong Daisy?" Sasuke asked me. "Oh, nothing." I said, happily; fake happily. "Is it about your birthday?" He asked. I sighed once more. He always knew what I was really feeling, whatever I looked like or whenever I tried to hide it. He was the only person besides HIM that could look past my wall. "Well, not really. But, I was just thinking about our past; about Itachi and how we both really looked up to him and loved him immensly. And then he went and killed our family." I said, hesitant with each sentence. Sasuke gave me a weird look. "When we were all together, it was like, in my head, that Itachi was my husband and you were our child and your parents were just people that watched over us. None of us had real parents and we were happy the way we were. I still consider you as either my son or my brother.... But, more of a brother..." I said. Sasuke gave me a weird look, but nodded in understanding. I laughed. "I know, I know; I'm weird." I said, laughing. Sasuke stared at me and smiled. I gave him a questioning look. "You don't laugh very much. So, when you do, it's comforting." He explained. I smiled. "You know, you are the sweetest little boy ever sometimes... " I said, ruffling his hair.

He scowled at me and I giggled. "Heh, but you smiling is rare also." I said. Sasuke blushed and turned his head to hide it, making me laugh. "Whatever." He mumbled. "OMG!" I said, looking at the clock on top of my TV. It read 3:24 a.m. "How the hell did it get so late?!" I exclaimed, not believing it. Sasuke came over at 5:00 p.m. and we only watched all the Inuyasha movies. "We watched all of the Inuyasha movies, which were about 1 1/2 hours long and there are like 4 of them, plus we watched some episodes between movies." Sasuke explained, rolling his eyes. "e_o I knew that..." I said, feeling stupid. Sasuke yawned. "Hey, you wanna spend the night here?" I asked him. He nodded. "Sure, but my team will probably not like that I am spending the night over at sister's house because we have a mission tomorrow." Sasuke said. "Well they can go screw themselves for all I care. I barely get to see you and they get to see you everyday. By the way, how are things with Naruto?" I asked, teasing. Sasuke blushed.

"I'm bi, you know that.... and plus Naruto is straight... At least I'm pretty sure..." Sasuke mumbled, making me giggle slightly. I yawned. "Okay, well where do you want to sleep? On the couch, on the floor or with me in the bed?" I asked. Sasuke blushed again. "What do you mean 'sleep with you'!?" Sasuke asked. I smacked him upside the head. "Didn't I just get through telling you that you are like my little brother?! I didn't mean it like that you sicko!" I said, laughing. Sasuke scowled and then yawed. "I guess with you, since it's always freaking cold at night here...." Sasuke said, his eyes were watery from being tired. "Okay, well come on then... Follow me." I said, standing up and walking to my room with Sasuke and Middy following me.  
I yawned and walked to my dresser to get out my pjs:

I grabbed a long shirt for me.  
"Need any clothes Sasu?" I asked. "I already have an extra pair of clothes in my backpack, just in case anything like this or worse happens." "Neat, okay. I'm going to take a shower and then you can take one after me, all right?" "Gotcha."  
I grabbed a cute pair of underwear-they were black with pandas on it- and a bra-it was black with white stars- and headed to the bathroom. There was already towels in there.  
I closed the door and didn't bother to lock it. Sasuke wouldn't care to see me naked. He has already a lot of times before. He WAS practically my brother, as I said before, so it didn't really make a difference to me. It wasn't like he was going to get turned on by me being naked. I set my clothes on the lid of the toilet and turned on the cd player that was by the sink. I turned on the radio to 106.7 (Where I live, that is the rock station...) and one of my favorite songs came on. Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. It was a slightly depressing song, given the right things you look at while listening to it.

--Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me  
with the story of our life--

I took off my clothes and put them in the hamper that was hanging on the door. I pulled up the knob on the water spout thingy to make it go to shower, instead of bath. I waited a few seconds for it to heat up again, and got in, shivering for the sudden of cold air that brushed across my body. I let down my hair-because it was in a pont-tail, like usual- and stepped into the water, letting the hot water calm me. It's always refreshing to take a shower. For me, that is. It's really stressful with all the missions that our team has been getting lately. I was go Garaa's team. He was kind of commanding and didn't talk much, but he was like my best friend. We understood each other better then anyone else I had ever known- not counting Sasuke or Itachi.

--I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever--

The song relaxed me even more. My mind suddenly drifted to Itachi.  
**_~Daisy, you're thinking of him again.~_**

_  
'I know. I can't help it though!'_

**_  
~I know... He was your lover for a long time, and then he suddenly was gone. It's not easy at all. I remember when Nekomata left me. I was depressed for decades. He was my one and only love.~_**

_  
'Nekomata?'_

_  
**~He was also a bijuu, a tailed demon.~**_

_  
'What tail was he?'_

_  
**~Nibi no Nekomata, two tailed cat demon. I called him Nibi when I was with him. But now I call him Nekomata.~  
'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..'**_

_  
~*smile* It's okay. It still hurts, a lot, but, after all this time.. I kinda learned to deal with it. You, know?~  
'Yeah. Same here... *sigh* We have man troubles...'_

**_  
~*drops to the floor in sudden laughter*ROfl!! You always know how to lighten up the mood, Daisy... You're so funny...~_**

_  
'Lol. It was kinda random though...Lol.. I guess I do... ^_^'_

_  
**~Now go wash your hair!! And use lots of conditioner. It smells good! And Sasuke likes the smell of it.. 0_^~**_

_  
'Lol, okay 'Yuki.'_

I grabbed my shampoo. It was Herbal Essence Drama Clean. It smelled good! It was a fusion of Berry Tea and Orange Flower.

--Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fucking fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life--

I put it on my hair and rubbed it in, inhaling the watermelon-like scent. I sighed and washed it out again. I looked down at my body. Stupid puberty and break-outs They were all along my chest and back area. I also have some on my forehead. I remembered that Sasuke was starting to break out slightly as well. I rinsed it from my hair and repeated it once. I grabbed the conditioner and ran it through my hair, brushing it with my fingers and massaging it with my hands.

--I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever--

I felt a lot better then before, like I didn't have a care in the world and that I could stay in here forever. I grabbed my oatmeal soap bar-it's good for your skin- and my spongey things and made it bubbly. I spread it on my body, lathering it. I felt so calm that I might burst with happiness. This is the reason I like taking showers. I washed it all off and turned off the water. Shaking myself, I pushed the curtain that was blocking my way between my warm, clean clothes and my hot, wet shower. I shivered because of the sudden burst of cold air and walked to grab my towel off the toilet. I dried off, put on my under garments and shirt, put my hair up like a turban with the towel, and dried a bit of the mirror off. I rummaged the counted for my dark brown eye-liner and put it around both my eyes until I had a emo-look.

--First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever--

I sang along with the song.

"And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever "

I opened the door to see Sasuke watching TV. "Hey, I'm done, Sasu! It's all yours. You know where the shampoo and conditioner is." I said, walking over to him. He looked up and nodded. "Okay. Thanks for letting me stay over. It's really good to see you again." Sasuke said. I felt an incredible urge to hug him, so I did. "I missed you too. And this is your second home practically. What's mine is yours Sasu." I said, letting him go. We both laughed. Sasuke headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. I turned the TV to another anime. It was called Code Geass. I glanced outside the window and saw two red eyes. I felt a surge of fear strike through me. Was it him? I looked back and saw them still there. I hesitantly walked over to the window. I saw a silhouette of a person in a long black coat. It was him. I felt fear strike through me over and over agian. Questions flooded through my mind at the speed of light. What did he want? Why was he here?? 

**_~Calm down and go see him and what he wants. Sasuke doesn't have to know about this.~ _**_'_

_You're right. I'll go see him after all these years.'_ I thought. I opened the window and didn't care what I still looked like; in a long shirt and wet hair, nothing else. I walked over to the figure, who was advancing toward me. "What do you want?" I asked, showing no trace of emotion. "What? No welcome? No greeting at all?" He asked, amused. He smirked. "Tell me what you want and leave." I said, still no emotion. "You." He said simply. I doubled-over. That was slightly unexpected. "Why and what?" I asked. "I want you." He came over to me and kissed me. WTF? I pushed away from him. "Get off me." I commanded. "I want you and you are coming with me to Akatsuki tomorrow at 6. You can't hide or run away because I **will find you.**" He warned. I rolled my eyes and he kissed me once again before vanishing. "Itachi." I breathed and my vision became dark. Blackness filled my vision as I fell. I faintly heard Sasuke scream my name. It was dark... very dark... and slightly_ cold_...


	9. Irratating

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD**

**

* * *

Recap**- I blacked out, woke up in a hospital with needles, (which I can't stand! Evil, blood-thirsty, little, pointy objects of death!!) found out by Dr. Usagi, who was actually my friend from a long time ago, that I have Anemia. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Gaara-for some unknown reason- was in the waiting room and Garaa and Kakashi gave me flowers. I embarrassed Sasuke in front of his love, Naruto. Yes, Sasuke is bisexual. He's always been for as long as I can remember. I had to go home to feed Midnight because appearently, I've been unconscious for a few days and Sasuke fed her only twice in that time; but he fed her rather large meals. Then, I walked out of the hospital to be greeted by Itachi.

I ran into someone I thought I knew at the teahouse, where I had tea with Itachi and I agreed to come and join the Akatsuki if he didn't hurt Sasuke. We went home and Sasuke was there and he told me that he was going on a mission for a month and I told him that I was going somewhere for a while and that I didn't know when I would be back. We left after saying bye and I love you to each other like siblings do. But, we were just really close friends. Itachi already vanished before and then when I opened my door, he was in my kitchen. I didn't want him to go inside my house because it was all emo-punk. Everything was either black, dark blue, purple, blood red, or a mixture of some or all of them. I went in my room and Midnight started barking at Itachi. I told her what was happening and everything and how somehow he knew all about Akayuki and me having Anemia. (Please look up Anemia because I don't feel like explaining it....v.v...) and I packed and Itachi took us all, including Middy, to the Akatsuki hide-out. That's where I begin.

**_Itachi's P.O.V._**  
I'm walking with Daisy and Midnight to Leader's room. 

_'I've missed her so much. But, she doesn't seem to look so happy. She always looked happy when she was with Sasuke or Middy...'_ I glanced at her.

_'She is still looking emotionless. I guess she still doesn't forgive me for killing my clan and leaving her and Otouto.. Oh well. She'll get over it eventually. I just hope she doesn't freak out about what she is going to see as soon as we enter the room... Oh well.'_

I activated my Sharingon, like usual. I always have it on, except when I'm with Daisy. She seems to hate it.

_'I really should stop using it because it will eventually make me go blind. It wouldn't really make a difference since I'm the most feared ninja. Even Orochimaru fears me. He is such a pedaphile. I really do hope that my foolish little brother doesn't end up going to him in search of power. That wouldn't really be that smart. Daisy probably wouldn't allow it. She can be so stubborn sometimes. But, that's her for you. God, I can smell her. She changed her shampoo. Weird... She usually uses Garnier fructis... _

_But now she's using Herbal Essences. Wait, why the fuck am I even thinking about her shampoo? I need to focus on getting her to be friendly with the members if she is to join... She can get mad and stubborn quite quickly if provoked the right way.... Maybe that's the reason that Leader likes her.. Oh well. What I need to work on, as well, is to get her to talk to me more. Although, that should be pretty easy, considering that I can just mind torture her with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.'_

"You realize that would make me even more mentally unstable then I already am. Meaning that I was be lethal with just my mind." Daisy suddenly said.

_'She can read my mind? I suppose it is because of her Gobi no Houkou that's inside of her.'_

"You have that right on the dot, baka." Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

I just walked faster so we could quickly go to Leader's room and be done with it.  
**_  
Daisy's P.O.V._**

_'So, you're saying that Leader is actually Pein. But, he is pretending to be the leader while a person by the cover name of Tobi, who is acutally Madara, is the real leader and a member, who is another girl, named Konan and Pein actually report to him?' _

**_~Yep. And no one except you and me know this. So, don't tell anyone.~_**

_'Cool. The members are Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Tobi,Kakuzu, and anyone else?'_

**_~I don't think so. We'll have to consult the Bingo book when we can.~_**

_'Yeah, can you brush me up on what they look like again? It's been a long time since I read the Bingo book._

**_  
~Kisame looks like a fish out of water. He is Itachi's partner. He carries a huge sword that literally eats your charkra. ~_**

_'Creepy.'_

**_~ Tell me about it. Deidara looks like a girl with really long blonde hair and says "un" and "yeah" after every sentence. He also has mouths on his hand and chest.~_**  
_  
'*dirty thought involving him with his mouth-hands and me* heheheheeee...'_

**_~0_o.... I'm going to pretend I didn't see that.. Anyway, Deidara is partners with Sasori. Sasori has red hair and is a living puppet almost.~_**

_'Oh yeah! I know about him! He is the really hot guy that is a master with puppets and chakra strings. He's also from Suna! He is actually known as Akasuna no Sasori. He is a genius puppeteer!!'_

**_~ Okay... Is that the reason you chose Suna to live in...?~_**

_'Noooooo...... It was for Gaara, duh!.... and the fact it was far enough away from Konoha, so it was safe.'_

_**~Okay then..! Konan has purple hair with a white flower in it. She's cool. She's really level-headed and calm, like you can be. Zestu looks like a venus flytrap. Tobi always wears an swirly orange mask that looks like a lollipop and he is really hyper active and has a sick sense of humor.~**_

_'I'll get along well with him; we both have a sick sense of humor.'_

**~Yep, but he is waaaaay to hyperactive for you. Pein has orange hair amnd lots of peircings, you can't miss him. And the rest I don't know about.~**

_'Cool.'  
_**  
~Oh my god... Do you want to hear what Itachi is thinking right now?~**

_'Sure, I guess.'_

**  
~'I really should stop using it because it will eventually make me go blind. It wouldn't really make a difference since I'm the most feared ninja. Even Orochimaru fears me. He is such a pedaphile. I really do hope that my foolish little brother doesn't end up going to him in search of power. That wouldn't really be that smart. Daisy probably wouldn't allow it. She can be so stubborn sometimes. But, that's her for you. God, I can smell her. She changed her shampoo. Weird... She usually uses Garnier fructis... But now she's using Herbal Essences. Wait, why the fuck am I even thinking about her shampoo? I need to focus on getting her to be friendly with the members if she is to join... She can get mad and stubborn quite quickly if provoked the right way.... Maybe that's the reason that Leader likes her.. Oh well. What I need to work on, as well, is to get her to talk to me more. Although, that should be pretty easy, considering that I can just mind torture her with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.'~**

_'More like mind RAPE'_

"You realize that would make me even more mentally unstable then I already am. Meaning that I was be lethal with just my mind." I said, smirking.

**~'She can read my mind? I suppose it is because of her Gobi no Houkou that's inside of her.'~**  
_  
'Way to go, captain obvious!'_

"You have that right on the dot, baka." I said, rolling my eyes. What an idiot sometimes! Seriously!

Itachi walked faster, and I couldn't help myself giggling. It was funny making Itachi irritated because I knew exactly which buttons to push.

After a while, we finally got to a bloody looking door with a bunch of seals on it. Itachi had lots of handsigns and pressed his hand-the one with the Akatuski ring on it- and the seals disappeared and the door opened. "What?" Came an irrated voice. I looked down to see my necklace miraculously still on me. It was the one that my late mother gave to me the day I killed both her and my father. I looked down to my hand to see I still had the simple, but radiant ring. "Oh, come in, Itachi. Bring the girl as well." Pein said. That fucking irritated me to no end. I hated it when people called me just girl instead of me real name. But, so I wouldn't start an unnecessary fight, I kept my mouth shut and smiled sickly. We walked into a office that was dimly lit. I could barely see the Leader, so he looked as it he were a shadow.

"Good, you retrieved the girl." I gritted my teeth. He was pushing it. Itachi nodded. I looked at him and realized that he activated the Sharingan again._ 'I wonder why he keeps only the Sharingan activated and not anything else..' _I was some noise outside the door and then it suddenly burst open. I glanced at who was at the door, and as soon as I did, I almost blushed. It was a person-who I recognized as Deidara- and he was in a towel. "What was so important for you to have summoned me right in the middle of the shower, Leader-sama, un?" Deidara asked, looking quite paraniod. I held in a giggle as his towel started to slip. "Go dress and tell the rest of the Akatsuki to come meet me in here. We have a new member." Pein said, looking down at some random piles of paper. "Okay, un. Sasori is already coming down." Deidara said, walking out and leaving a disturbed, half-drooling me behind. "So, Nikki, come in." Itachi yelled. Yes, he actually yelled someone's name. Wow. A girl around my age stepped in. She was really familiar... Brown hair, greenish blue eye--....

_'Where have I seen her before...? I kn-- HO' SHIT! I REMEMBER NOW! IT'S--"_

_**IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!**_

__xDDDDDDD_  
_


	10. Denial

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD**

**

* * *

**

No, she's not alive. No, she died when we were little. She _**CAN'T**_ be alive. I was depressed for god knows how long and then what? SURPRISE!! Your best and only girlfriend isn't actually dead like you thought while bawling your eyes and being depressed while cutting yourself!! **No**. Things like that don't happen in the real world.

Was this a fucking manga or something?Or like, a fanfiction? Seriously. This shit doesn't happen.

"How the fuck are you still alive, Ducky?" I asked, not showing any emotion, just keeping a cold facade, yet my tone was happy, blissful. Ducky looked just like how I remembered except for that she was now my age. She smiled slightly. "I'll tell you that when we aren't in mixed company." Ducky said, her voice gruff like mine. Was she trying to hold back tear, or has she not used her voice in a while like me? I looked at her up and down, getting a full view of her. I held the tears, that threatened to fall, back. I missed her so much. She looked just like she did when we were kids, except for that fact that we were now the same age, and she looked a bit older. She was wearing her down with a red and black lace head band, a red corset with black lace tie-up in the front, black lace for the under-shirt and black glove-type things, a poofy red skirt with black frills at the bottom, black tights, and black Mary Jane's.

I nodded and turned toward what I presumed the Leader was. "Fill me in on the details of me staying here." I said, my voice monotone. Leader smirked. "You are to stay with Nikki until we get you a partner, and for the time being, you shall be partnered with Itachi Uchiha. You two are acquainted, so it would be better for you to go with someone that you would be more comfortable with." Pein explained.

_'Reaaaaally smart. Leave me alone with my ex. Great plan.' _I thought, sarcastically.

I nodded and bit my lip. I was getting impatient, standing too close to Itachi. "We will order your official member stuff, so you will wear whatever is suitable for the time being. No one has missions this week, so you shall be getting to know our other members as much as you can." Leader commanded. I nodded and bowed. "Nikki, please show Daisy where she will be staying." Ducky nodded. She motioned me to come and I grabbed my backpack, that I had set down, looked back at Itachi for no reason, and walked out of the room, closing the door. Midnight followed me. I ran up to Ducky and did something I never thought I'd do to anyone besides Middy and Sasuke. I hugged her and she hugged back. "Oh my god, I missed you so much." We said almost together and we were both slightly crying. "How've you been? Oh my god, you have a freaking wolf!" Ducky said, kneeling and patting her legs for Middy to come. "Should I?" Middy asked. I nodded. "She's an old friend of mine. She won't hurt you." I said.

Middy ran up and licked Ducky, while she pet her. Ducky laughed as Middy started to lick her face. "Nuuu!!" Ducky giggled. I laughed. "Come one, Middy. Stop licking the poor girl to death!" Midnight stopped in mid-lick and ran up to me and licked my hand before sitting by my side. Ducky got up and brushed off imaginary dirt off herself. "Let's go, miss Daisy." She giggled. I giggled like an idiot and followed her. "Wow, I'm really not usually like this. I'm like all emo depressed and stuff; not talking, keeping a cold facade to anyone but Sasuke and Middy, hating everyone, mercilessly killing anyone and everyone." I said, smiling. Ducky nodded. "Yeah, I know right. But, I'm like all happy and whatever and not really talking to anyone bnut Sasori and Deidara. Itachi doesn't talk too much. Well, not like he used to, when you were around." Ducky said. I tensed.

_'What'd she say?'_

**_~She said that-~ '_**

_'I know what she fucking said! I just.... yeah... I'm sorry, this is just a little too much.' _

"Wow. We both were like that after we thought you..." I sighed. "After we thought you died." My voice cracked from trying to hold back the tears, from thinking about the traumatic experience from so long nodded and silently decided not to bring up the subject again, only saying something when she was going to tell me how the heck she was alive.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late..**_

I got out my phone and knew that it was Sasuke from the ringtone. I flipped it open.

"Yo' Sasu."

"Hello?" Not Sasuke's voice. I grinded my teeth together.

"How the **fuck** do you have Sasuke's phone? Tell me now, and I might spare a brutal killing, not as much torture as I plan."

"Relax. It's Kakashi." I sighed, relief splashing in my like waves. Wait, why...?

"Why the fuck do you have Sasuke's phone?" The other one sighed.

"Sasuke had a run-in with Zabuza and now he's in the hospital and unconscious. But, he's okay."

"If he's okay, then why the **fuck **is he in the hospital?" I tried to keep my voice neutral, but it was quickly proving difficult.

"Because...." He sighed.

"He had a few slightly life-threatening cuts and stabs. No biggy."

"**WHAT**?!?!"

"Heh heh, Yeah...... He's fine though."

" Okay, what hospital is Sasuke located in?" I attempted to breathe slowly and deeply.

"The one in Konoha."

"Okay. Thank you Kakashi-sempai, for calling me to inform me."

"Any time. Bye."

**"Bye."**

I explained thing to Ducky and she said that everything would be taken care of. I thanked her a billion million times, did some hand-signs and appeared into Sasuke's hospital room.

**Beep... Beep... Beep.. Beep..**

The heart monitor went. I looked over to Sasuke. He was bandaged on his head, just around his forehead, his arms were bleeding through the gauze, as was his legs. He had a split lip and his usually perfect raven hair, was a complete mess. I ran over to Sasuke and started hyperventilating. Why did this happen to the one person I needed for the longest time? Or, so I thought. I looked around the room to see a passed out Kakashi on one side, along with Naruto, who sat right beside Sasuke's bed. I didn't bother to take Middy with me, because Middy worried too much, so this would too much for her. I left her with Ducky. I also didn't bother to transform because it was useless, using up chakra when I didn't really give a shit if people knew I was really here or not. All I cared about at the moment was Sasuke. He was hurt. Someone _touched_ Sasuke without my permission. If Zabuza wasn't dead yet, he will be. Very, very, **very** soon. I growled. "How dare he even _think_ of touching Sasu without my permission.

He. 

**Is**.

**GOING**.

TO.

**FUCKING**.

**_DIE_."** I growled and then felt very weak. Stupid Anemia was effecting me in the worst possible times. "I..I" I said, stumbling over to a random chair inside the room. The edges of my vision were going black, my vision was slightly blurry and I couldn't breathe. The room span slow, and then it picked up pace. I groaned. My head really hurt. I dipped into blackness as I heard voices right outside of the room._  
_


	11. Love, made and found

**Summary: Daisy was only 11 when her parents, whom had abused her all her life, were killed.... By her own hand. Being close friends with Itachi (and also being his secret girlfriend), Itachi comes just in time to see Daisy finish killing her parents. Distraught with what she did, Daisy Hikari fled to Sunagakure in hopes of getting a new start. Visiting Sasuke and Itachi, the first like a younger brother, and the latter, the love of her life, she starts to realize there is something very wrong with Itachi. Dramatic events go by, and Daisy ends up at the Akatsuki, kidnapped by a famous member. Daisy eventually realizes that despite everything bad that Itachi has done, she still loves him with all her heart.**

**Warning: Cussing, sex, cussing, violent content, cussing, alcohol, some drug abuse, sex, random people, cussing, yaoi, sex, cussing and yuri.**

**... Did I mention sex and cussing? XD**

**

* * *

**

_Crying, I run over to Itachi's body. "No..." I whisper, tears stained my cheeks red with blood. _

**Your sudleties ****  
****They strangle me**  
**I can't explain myself at all.**  
**And all the wants**  
**And all the needs**  
**All I don't want to need at all.**

******The walls start breathing**  
**My mind's unweaving**  
**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**  
**A weight is lifted**  
**On this evening**  
**I give the final blow.**

_I cry harder as I see he has no pulse. Minutes earlier, Sasuke was talking with Itachi and Itachi was bloody. Then, he walked over to Sasuke, poked his forehead and said, "Sorry Sasuke... This is the last time." And then he fell over..... _**_dead_**_. _

_I cried. "Why'd you leave me? I loved you, you idiot! I loved you and then you leave me. You can't go! You can't be dead! I love you too much!! Why? Whhyy.....?" I sobbed into his bloody shirt. Itachi's body went cold a while ago, but my body and mind couldn't register the fact my lover was gone. My heart had a huge emptiness in it. There was a hole that could never be filled anymore. Itachi was gone. Itachi was dead. "Why'd you go and-and leave Lily and Damien_ _ and m-me!? You said you-you wouldn't h-hurt me anym-more! Stupid Uchiha!" I cried harder then I had in a really long time. The pain and sadness overwhelming._

**_~Daisy...~_**

_'He's not dead... He's not dead... It's just a genjutsu, that's all..'_

**_~Daisy-~_**

_'HE'S NOT!H-He can 't leave me! I didn't even say goodbye*sob* He left me and Lily, and, and Damian!!'_

_**"**_**When darkness turns to light, **

**It ends tonight,**

**It ends tonight. **

**A falling star****  
****Least I fall alone.**  
**I can't explain what you can't explain.**  
**Your finding things that you didn't know**  
**I look at you with such disdain **

******The walls start breathing**  
**My mind's unweaving**  
**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**  
**A weight is lifted**  
**On this evening**  
**I give the final blow. **

**When darkness turns to light, **

**It ends tonight, ****  
****Just a little and **  
**Sorry won't make this right**  
**It's too late to fight**  
**It ends tonight, **  
**It ends tonight**_.__" I sang, rocking back and forth on Itachi's dead body, crying and screaming. _

_"He's not dead.... He'snotdeadHe'snotdeadHe'snotdeadHe'snotdead." I say, over and over. I heard someone walk up behind me. "He's not dead. He's not dead. He can't be dead." I say, again over and over until I couldn't hear myself. My vision was blurry from my tears, streaming down my face. "Yes he is, un." The voice behind me said. I turned around and flung myself on Deidara. "He's gone..." I said, my voice choked with sobs. Deidara sighed and I felt him cry as well. "Yes. Yes he is, un." _

_"He'snotdeadHe'snotdeadHe'snotdead He'snotdead...." I repeated aloud and in my head._

_**"**_** Now I'm on my own side****  
****It's better than being on your side**  
**It's my fault when your blind**  
**It's better than I see it through your eyes**  
**All these thoughts locked inside**  
**Now you're the first to know**

******When darkness turns to light, **  
**It ends tonight, **  
**It ends tonight.**  
**Just a little insight won't make this right, **  
**It's too late to fight, **  
**It ends tonight, **  
**It ends when darkness turns to light**  
**It ends tonight**  
**It ends tonight, just a little insight**  
**Won't make this right, it's too late to fight**  
**It ends tonight, **  
**It ends tonight, **  
**Tonight, **  
**Insight, **  
**When darkness turns to light it ends tonight."** _I sang, crying. Why'd he leave? "W-Why'd he go-go, Deidara-a?? Why'd he le-leave me when he-he knew I lo-loved him so mu-much?! Whyyyy?" I screamed, crying harder, if that was even possible._

_I tried to make myself feel better, tried to suddenly, miraculously, get over this._

_ But, all I could really think of was Itachi. Why'd he go? Why'd he leave Lily and me? Why'd he leave me and the twins? Why'd he leave Damien and Lily all by themselves?! Why'd he leave us? Why'd he leave me? He promised not to hurt me anymore! Why the hell is he gone? He's not really gone. I love him too much for him to be gone. _

_"I didn't ev-even say go-od-bye!!" I coughed once and then I through myself into a coughing fit. Deidara calms me down by hugging me and whispering fake, empty promises of Itachi living and everything is going to be alright. How will it be alright, if my world just died? Itachi was my world, my lover, my friend, my companion, my special person, my... my _**_everything._**_ And now he's gone. Where does that leave me? Where did that leave me and Lily? I heard another sound of footsteps. The person was a girl crying. I could tell easily because of the sobs and high voice. "Da-Daisy... H-He's gone." Ducky said, running to me and flinging her arms around me, crying into my chest. _

_I held onto to her and to Deidara, crying as well, but a lot harder and a lot more hurt and empty. "No, he-he's not. He can't b-be be-because I didn't say go-goodbye. I d-didn't even sa-say I was sorry or-or that I l-loved hi-him!!"I closed my eyes and cried, letting the pain take me._

**_"Daisy..." _**_He said. That all too familiar. I stopped crying. "Itachi?" I looked up around. No Itachi, but everything was still the same. But, it was like everything was on mute._

**_"Daisy... Wake up.."_**_ He said again. "What? Wake up? Itachi, where are you? Why do I have to wake up?" I asked, worriedly, and crying again, but not as hard. _****

**_"Wake up.."_**

I woke up abruptly, and crying. I quickly looked around to see where I was at, to make sure that I wasn't where there was lots of rocks everywhere, and that there was no bodies. I was, however, crying. I looked around better. I was in Itachi's room, not the hospital chair. I was also in Itachi's bed and Itachi was holding me and rocking me back and forth. "Are you awake?" He said, his voice cold and deep like always. The tears came again. I flung my arms around his neck and cried, "I th-thought you we-were dead!!" Itachi held me tighter. I don't know what possessed me to feel scared and sad at the very thought of Itachi dying. What the hell is wrong with me? I hate Itachi! He hurt me in so many ways.

So, I naturally hate him....don't I?

I cried until I almost fell asleep. Almost. Itachi was there, comforting me, all throughout my episode. It was really unlike Itachi to be so caring. He said comforting words every now and then, but it seemed like what I told him kind of shook him a bit. He knew that I have had dreams that came true in the past, quite frequently, actually. But, it wasn't any of that, that had shocked me and made the tears fall faster. It was the fact that Itachi will die, and that I'm actually scared and sad that he's going to die. And the really scary part: it's going to happen soon. I had an overwhelming feeling inside me. 

_'Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? The only time I felt like this was when I was with Itachi when we were a lot younger and we used to sit in his room all day long, just cuddling, talking about the future, listening to music. I was so happy then, even after I killed my parents. I needed to be loved back then, and Itachi gave it to me. Then, the massacre happened and then my comfortable world shattered. I had never regained my happiness, and I didn't think that I ever would. But, alas, these feelings came back, making my new world confusing me to no end. I mean, it's not like I still am in love with Itachi... right? _

_No, that's absurd. I couldn't be... I can't be.... I **refuse** to be. He hurt me, so I will return the favor.... but, how? That left as it is, what was I going to do about my sudden shaken-ness? That "dream" shook me to no end. Sasuke killed Itachi. I know Sasuke was an avenger, but no offense to my best friend, but, I didn't really think he would do it. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke is really talented and smart. Hell, all Uchihas' are. But, I didn't really think that Sasuke would actually kill his brother. His family. But wait! Omg, how could I have missed that one detail!!? I kept saying that he left Me and Lily. Well, I don't know anyone named Lily. Ducky's real name is Nikki and we both don't have any family that's alive, besides Sasuke. Who is Lily? Akayuki?' _

**_~I'm leaving this to you. I'll be dormant for the next day or so. You need to sort out all of this.~ _**

_'Thanks oh-so much...' _

**_~Bye, cub~_**

_'Bye 'yuki.'_

A feeling of loneliness snuck up on me and drowned me. Why was I feeling lonely? I had Itachi, and it wasn't as though I'm not used to people leaving me. People go in and out of my life all the time. It's part of life. My dream came haunting back. And, before it came out of hand, I made a decision. I needed comfort. It was only logical.

I looked up at Itachi. "Ita..?" I said, calling him the same nickname I did when I was younger. I have no clue what the fuck came over me, but I needed **him** to comfort me. And **only** him.....The hell? "Hn?" He replied, opening his eyes to reveal black orbs, the ones that I was familiar with and loved. (He had closed his eyes a while ago, but he didn't go to sleep.) "Umm.. Can... Can you.." I sighed and tried again. " 'Tachi can you please make me not remember anymore?" I said, my voice shaking. He looked at me wonderingly, his eyebrows up. "What?" He asked. I could hear the confusion in his voice, not matter how he tried to hide it. I sighed.

"Can. You. Please. Make. Me. Not. Remember. Anymore." I said, deliberately saying each word separately. I knew what I was asking, and I knew he knew.

But, I knew he wanted to make sure. I wanted him to erase the memory in the only way we both knew how to do: to love each other, to ravish each other. No, I don't think you get what I'm implying. The way that I found out was the best way to forget something, was to have an powerful emotion that made you senseless. So, to put it bluntly, Itachi was going to fuck me senseless. "What do you think I mean?! I need to forget. I want to forget and I really need to. So, if you don't want me to go emotionally, mentally, physically, and psychologically insane, and you know I will, then make me forget. Please." I almost pleaded.

The dream was coming back to me, the depressed feelings were coming back, and I didn't like them. We've done this only a few times before, but not making love; only touching. But, that was a long time ago. I mean, It wasn't that I _liked_ Itachi. Oh no, definitely not. I still hated him with my every being. It was just that Itachi was the only one would could fix me when I was broken, and make me forget when I wanted to. 

_'I hate him, but he was like my super glue and I was a vase that was shattered. Little by little, he is going to fix what he broke. Whether he planned to, or not. Whether he wanted to, or not. He _**_has_**_ to fix me.'_ Itachi nodded and slowly placed his lips softly on mine. _'But, the only thing that I'm really confused about, was: Surely Itachi had to hate me, because he killed everyone that even slightly accepted me, except for Sasuke. So, why was he always so... nice, for lack of a better word. I mean, he is an S-ranked criminal who is cold, vacuous, and who killed his _**_whole_**_ clan. Why would I be any different from any other girl he came across? Is it because we used to love each other? Is it because he feels bad for me? Why would he, though? What about me could _**_possibly_**_ be _**_any_**_ different from other people? Hell, for all I know, Itachi is gay and he's just using me... wait.. what? Oh my fucking god... I can't believe that I might actually be liking him kissing me... I can't.. I don't.. I don't love him.... Do I? I mean, does he love me?.'_

**_~ You don't know the answer. You know, you are a very confusing little girl. *sigh* But, do you love him?~_**

_'I.... I don't honestly don't fucking know...'_

**_~Even I don't know that...~_**

_'I thought you were going to leave?'_

**_~I am now, since you are going to be screwed by Itachi Uchiha, Lord of all things evil, cold, and homicidal.~_**

_'Nice..'_

Itachi licked the bottom of my lip, and then I reluctantly opened it. He had to do this... whether I wanted to or not, or whether he wanted to or not. It was the only way to get me to not remember; to hide it with immense pleasure. I was still a virgin, yes. But, I didn't know how many people he probably fucked before me. Gross. He glided his tongue inside my mouth and re-discovered lost parts in it. I held in a moan as he rubbed his tongue on mine. He then left my mouth and went to my neck. "If I'm going to do this, then I want you to moan for me." Itachi said, his voice husky with arousal. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, your majesty." He growled and bit my collar bone. I winced slightly as he licked up the blood and mumbled something that sounded like, "bitch, you know you want me".

I almost laughed at how weird this was. I hated him, and yet he was the only one that could fix me. And, to make it all fucking lovable, Itachi was going to die, if I go through with this- and more than likely I will- then, I have to face a probably unforgivable Sasuke, I don't know how many other people that fucking Itachi has been with, and I don't even know how to explain my situation to Midnight and Ducky, since I'm going to get laid by pretty much the person I hate most in the world. Great. Just fucking great.

He started to suck on my soft spot, making me moan softly. He smirked and moved us so he was on top of me, kissing me more harshly than before. I gasped as he nipped at my bottom lip. He left my mouth as went down my body, slowly, and planting a hickey every now and then. Once he got to my pants, he unbuttoned then and threw them off with one hand. He came up and gently pulled off my shirt, leaving me in my underwear and bra. He kissed me forcefully, making me open my mouth so he could look around again. While doing this, all I could think of was his touches and how I wanted this over and done with. I pulled off his shirt, making us pull away from the kiss for a brief moment, and then continuing. He got up and pulled down his pants and boxers as I took off my bra and we were both left exposed to each other. Yeah, my skin was imperfect, unlike his. I had break-outs scattered on the top of my back, on my face, and on my chest. But Itachi apparently didn't care. I left my underwear on so he could pull it off. I could see that he was rather large... and already hard. Greaaaat. He looked at me before he growled and pounced on me and kissed in between my chest, and made it his territory. He bit at my nipples and sucked them, making me moan loud. He smirked and continued. I could feel his erection against my Virginia. I moaned as he sucked on my tongue. He gently pulled away and bit hard on my shoulder, causing me to cry out slightly, and also marking me his. His smirked and pulled up to look at his work. He look satisfied and licked up the blood. Then, he went down and pulled off my underwear, leaving both of us naked and very turned on_. _I felt the extreme sudden need to be touched further. I leaned down and tongue my bottom part, making me moan. I bucked my hips. "Moore..." I moaned very softly. He nodded ever so slightly and kissed me before rubbing our parts together. I heard him moan, and god, it turned me on. I moaned louder. He massaged my breast with one hand, while pleasuring my bottom half with his tongue. "ITACHI!!" I moaned.

He smiled softly and brushed his lips on mine. "Say my name louder." He murmured, loud enough for me to hear. "Itachiii~...." I moaned as he continued to kiss my neck, up and down. "Louder." He commanded. He angled his hips and buckled them down, making us rub up against each other. "It-ACHI!!!" I moaned loud. He smirked and leaned down to my ear. "Louder. I want to hear you scream my name." He angled his hips again and thrust downward. "OMG ITACHI!!!"I screamed in ecstasy. "Ready?" His voice was husky as he leant down to my ear and started to nibble on it. "I'm still a virgin." I stated, bluntly. He stared at me. "Really? I guess I figured as much. Want me to prep?" I ignored the previous comment. "Yeah. Please, and fast." He stuck 3 fingers at my mouth. "Suck." He commanded. I took them in, and sucked at them and swirled them around my tongue. He just stared at me like a wild dog staring at a piece of meat that he was ready to screw until I was done. "This may hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, taking the fingers out of my mouth. For once, the older Uchiha looked uncertain. I nodded. "Duh." He smirked and slowly put one finger in the puckered entrance. I gasped and put my h

ands on his back, digging my nail into his back and gritting my teeth. "My god, you are so tight." He murmured. "Thank...you Captain....Obvious." I murmured back, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and added a second one when I moaned, telling him to get on with it so the pain would be over and all I could feel was pleasure running hot throughout my cold veins. He added a third, and did scissoring motions, adding to my pain and sudden pleasure. He felt around in there until he hit something that made my eyes roll in ecstasy and to moan as loud as I possibly could. "OhmyfuckinggodItachi!There!" I moaned, quickly. He smirked. I could almost hear him think '_found it'._ I didn't care at this point. All I wanted was him inside of me and me bucking pleasurably to his each thrust. He took out the fingers once he was done prepping. He grabbed something from beside the bed. It was green bottle of lube that had the words

"An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away" on it. I lifted a golden eyebrow. _'Hmm... I wonder whywhy did he have a bottle of lube already and why was it not totally full? *sarcastic*'_ He just opened the bottle and squirted some on his erection and rubbed it on. When he was done, he put erection near my entrance, which was already aching for attention. "Ready?" He asked, his voice as husky as it would every get and seduction was laced with every letter. I nodded hastily and he put his tip in, getting me used to the feeling. I groaned in discomfort. It **hurt**. I dug my nails even deeper, making the wounds bleed more than they already were. Itachi didn't even wince. I nodded once I felt that I could feel something that wasn't related to pain. He thrust in about halfway. The look of pain on my face was the only thing he could do to not fuck me utterly senseless right then and there. He couldn't move. For one, it hurt me, and two, if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to stop. Once I adjusted, I told him to go. He thrust in slowly and then picked up a little speed. "Faster.... harder..." I moaned, feeling the pain drain away and only felt pleasure.

He put my legs on his shoulders, to get a better angle. He thrust all the way in and pound in and out, fast and hard. He hit my g-spot, as my moaning told him, over and over again. He kept my moaning like a goddamn whore, and every time he moaned, he made me even more turned on. I rolled my eyes and bucked my hips. I was in complete ecstasy. My vocabulary was reduced to, "OMGITACHI!YESHARDERFASTER!FUCKMEHARDER!!OMGYESS!" "Itachiiiii~!!!" I moaned until I felt white fire rush through my veins. I felt like something might explode. I orgasmed hard. A few thrusts later, Itachi came inside me, almost screaming my name.

We fell into a heap of hot, sweaty bodies and the room smelled like sex. We laid in silence as we rode out our orgasms. After a while, he slid out of me and we just laid there. Itachi sat up for a moment, randomly. Then, Itachi laid back down, next to me as I kicked off all the gross stuff on the bed. I looked up at him and kissed his lips, my eyes screaming to be closed to sleep. I grabbed a sheet from behind the pillows I lay on, and put it around us as the room temperature suddenly dropped. "I love you." He mumbled so low that I barely heard it as I saw him falling asleep. I curled up next to him, so that I was facing his chest and he wrapped his arms around my naked waist, bringing me closer to him. I smiled and yawned.

"I love you too." I said, as I fell asleep.


	12. Aheheheh

Soooooooo….

Because I'm insane (xDD), and I am grounded for forever and ever, I can't really update my stories.

HOWEVERRRRR.

I shall attempt to update them whenever I am at school!

Please don't kill me!

-Hides.-

I love you all (Yes, even you, random Taco man. c : ) and YES, I am still alive!

MWHAHAAHA! For aliveness!

8D

xDD

Anyway, yeah.

I'll mostly be updating on …

Sooo…

Yosh.

xD


End file.
